


Tales Of Birdflash

by Icechild, starrychaos



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Birdflash - Freeform, Blacking Out, Bromance, Bullying, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Gym class, High School, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pure, Secret Identity, Seeing red, Speedster Barry Allen, Teenagers, Volleyball, Wally West Needs a Hug, Young Justice Week, anger issues, bruce is a worried mess, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrychaos/pseuds/starrychaos
Summary: I know the title is actual garbage but I am apparently completely unimaginative because this was the best i could do after hours of brainstorming.Basically just an AU a friend and I made where Wally gets a scholarship to attend Gotham and he meets and befriends Dick Grayson.I haven't written (and posted) a fanfic in probably years. So I'm a little rusty but I love these boys so much





	1. Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on the fence about uploading this but I figured why not, maybe someone else will enjoy the pureness that is birdflash

Wally West’s eyes darted from floor to ceiling, as they took in each and every detail of his new school. It was finally the day he had been dreaming about, the day he finally started at Gotham Academy. He had just moved to Gotham from Central City, which he used to live in with his uncle Barry Allen, but, when he received a scholarship to the prestigious school in Gotham he couldn’t say no. So there he was, racing through the halls on his first day. He was so absorbed in the schedule in his hands, he didn’t notice the boy with the raven hair who was obsessed with the paper in his hands. In that moment, they collided, papers and textbooks went into the air and fluttered down like confetti. Wally, being the scholarly type that he was, looked at smaller boy, completely dumbfounded. “Shit, sorry”

The ravenette fell to the floor and grabbed his head, shaking it. “Oh hell” he looked up and before his mind could tell him to be quiet and just think, he was already speaking “Shit you’re hot” He realized what he had said and his cheeks begun to form a soft blush, he cleared his throat “Your skin. Your skin is hot, are you sick?” He was mentally kicking himself, His skin is hot? Really? 

Wally knew that the boy definitely was not referring to his skin temperature, which made a smile grow and he winked “You’re hot too” He then turned his attention to the papers that were sprinkled all over the hallway floor. He begun to sort through the papers and he looked at the other boy, “I’m sorry for tackling you, I’m new and clearly wasn’t paying attention.. Clearly” He read a few papers then turned back to the boy. “I’m Wally. And you’re Richard?” He read the name at the top of a random paper, he cringed internally.

“Dick. That’s what all my friends call me. Dick Grayson” He smiled, taking the papers from Wally, as a new voice made itself known in the hallway

“What friends circus freak?” Dick shrunk as Tommy Anderson past the pair. Dick sighed a breath of relief as Tommy only made the singular comment and continued walking. At least he only said one thing. It could have been worse. Tommy Anderson never liked Dick, but if we are being honest here, nobody liked Dick Grayson. He had what everyone wanted. The richest man in gotham was his adoptive father. He went from being in a circus to being the heir to a billion dollar company practically overnight. Dick thought about the countless times Tommy had shoved him or tripped him or punched him. He knew the only reason Tommy didn’t stop longer was because of the new kid. Dick turned his attention back to Wally

“It’s fine, I just was lost in thought, as usual.” he had started sorting through the seemingly endless amount of papers scattered around the boys. Wally had stopped and watched as Tommy turned the corner, before turning his attention back to picking up papers.

“Hey Dick, can I ask you something?” Wally said in a quiet tone, Dick nodded before Wally continued “Who was that tool and why did he call you a.. ‘Circus freak’?” Wally finished the majority of the papers, he stood and offered a hand to Dick. Dick placed the papers back in his bag then accepted the extended hand. 

“That, Wally, is a very very long story” He adjusted his uniform and the bell rung. He looked up and a frown formed on his lips “Ah. Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you late for class. Where are you headed? Maybe I can take you there?” He said moving his bag from his left shoulder to his right. Wally stood, pulling out his schedule. 

“Oh don’t worry about me being late, I can just say I was lost, I’m heading to Honors Chemistry with Mrs. Dero. Room 413?” he looked at the schedule then back to Dick, who looked down at his own schedule and laughed. 

“Well, you wouldn’t be lying saying you got lost. I’m actually in that class, and it’s the other way. Come on, I can show you a shortcut.” he shook his head and started walking. A smirk made its way onto Wally’s face as he ran his fingers through his now wild red hair. He takes a few long strides before slowing down to keep in pace with Dick. 

“Must be my lucky day, getting an escort to class” His laugh was effortless, Dick couldn’t help but feel his lips tilting up into a small content smile. “But seriously, since we have this class together, you can begin the long, long story of the douchey guy.” Dick tensed slightly.

“Yeah.. about him, Tommy is actually in Chem with us so that should be fun. And, for your information, him calling me a circus freak isn’t entirely false, since i did grow up in a circus.” He kept walking and suddenly, the floor seemed very interesting to him, because he didn’t remove his eyes from it. His smile became forced as he tried to not think about that day. 

“That is so cool! Not Tommy being in our class, that is actually going to suck. But, the circus!” Wally had done a lot of things, but he had never been to the circus. The thought of it made him giddy, so giddy he didn’t notice the forced smile or sadness radiating from dick. He continued, “Dude, I’ve never been to the circus, is it fun? I bet it’s fun.” he sighs and looks over to Dick, waiting for a response. 

“Yeah. It’s amazing. Bright lights, full of sounds, people everywhere. You are never alone. It’s like a big family..” he swallowed hard and was thankful for the approaching class. He stopped outside the closed room. “Here we are” he opened the door and Mrs. Dero had already started attendance. 

“Lookie who is late, charity case and the new toy for daddy” Tommy sneered as Dick walked quickly past the teacher and went straight for one of the 2 empty desks in the back corner of the room by the windows. Wally had handed his schedule to the teacher, who verified that Wally was where he needed to be. Wally made a mental note to ask Dick about Tommy’s comment. The teacher spoke up. 

“Class, welcome your new peer, Wallace West” Wally cringed 

“Wally. Wally West.” he scanned over the room as the class muttered greetings.

“Okay, I’ll note that,” she wrote it on the seating chart and pointed to the empty desk “You can sit there, by Mr. Grayson.” Wally took his schedule back and made his way back to the empty seat by dick, Mrs. Dero returned to the attendance and wally focused his attention on dick, who was doodling on his notebook. 

“What did Tommy mean by ‘charity case and the new toy for daddy?’” he whispered as Dick clicked his pen and sighed.

Dick lowered his head and took a deep breath before turning to Wally, “I… look There’s a reason people aren’t friends with me.. This school is filled to the brim with rich kids and i’m not. Well, technically i am but it isn't my money, I wasn’t born into wealth, i just had ‘good luck’ when Bruce adopted me. And besides, in case you didn’t notice, this class is for sophomores, i'm a freshman. Which makes me a perfect candidate for bullies. If you want a good social standing at Gotham Academy, you might want to not talk to me. The rumor mill will suck you in.” 

Wally sat, staring at Dick with a very confused expression, “I’m only here on a scholarship for track, that’s the reason I transferred. Gotham’s track team is the best in the country.” he smiled “Besides, why would I care about social standing? When highschool ends, none of that will matter, you know?” the teacher finished attendance and begun notes. The boys stole quick glances at the other, while jotting down every word the teacher spoke. She took a small break for the students to work on bookwork for a little and Dick turned to Wally, who was writing the questions down in his notebook. 

“Are you serious? You don’t care? Wally, the people in this school will rip you apart for just sitting in the same vicinity as me. Are you sure about this?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be serious. I already have a target on my back, since I’m not rich and I didn’t have to try out and I’m already on the track team. I’m sure Dick.” He smiled, reassuringly as the teacher spoke up.

“Since Mr. West is new and Mr. Grayson doesn’t have a lab partner, you two will be partners for the rest of the year.” Mrs. Dero finished her lesson and the kids all went to stand by the door, Dick and Wally went over to the lab and Dick showed him around. They made small talk and Dick shuffled his feet.

“So, Wally, do you have any plans tonight? I was just thinking maybe you could come over for dinner? Since your new.” He spoke with a sense of excitement, he had been at Gotham for a long time and nobody had bothered to befriend him. 

“I was just thinking maybe you could come over for dinner because I have a huge gay crush on you.” Tommy said in an overly feminine voice, “Just because he is stuck being your partner doesn’t mean you two are friends. You don’t have friends. You don’t even have a real family.” His voice turned to venom and Dick shrunk. 

“I actually have plans tonight.I have to finish unpacking.” He turned to Dick who nodded, disappointed. “But I’m free tomorrow night if that’s okay?” He completely ignored Tommy and his posse who were all watching them, until Tommy snickered at the boys. 

“Awww, look at the two little fags. Just don’t get him killed like your family freak.” Tommy laughed and his friends started to chime in. 

“Splat goes the Graysons” Tommy gave Dick a small push, his friends joined in. Wally was completely shell shocked, not knowing what to do. “Maybe it should’ve been you Grayson.”

Dick started feeling overwhelmed, he hated being anything other than whelmed. The room begun to blacken as his chest tightened. He tried to ignore the boys but it was no use. The memories flooded his mind and he began to panic. Dick could practically hear the rope snapping and he tried to push the scene far from his mind, as he darted out of the room.


	2. Circus Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a soft chapter that gives a little background on both boys.

Dick went to where he normally went when he needed to hide, or eat lunch, or simply get away from the rest of the student body. It was an abandoned computer lab whose door never locked properly so it was emptied and has been vacant since the second week of school. It was there he sat, willing his body to stop shaking, his mind to stop overthinking.

 

Wally shoved Tommy back, harder than he initially meant to. He shoved Tommy hard enough to make him lose his breath. “Maybe, just maybe, if you got your head out of your ass for 5 minutes you’d learn to just shut up and leave him alone.” Wally grabbed his things and bolted out of the room, searching for Dick. He headed to the nearest bathroom and popped his head in, “Hey Dick?” when there was no response he went to the library and checked there, still no dick. He had given up and decided to wander the halls, not wanting to deal with the boys in chemistry. While walking, he found an abandoned room he didn’t think anything of it until he realized all the surrounding rooms either had classes in them or the doors were shut. Curiosity struck him as he walked closer, hearing someone’s uneasy breathing, Wally knocked softly and walked in, “Hey Dick, you in here?”

Dick was in the corner, hands pressed over his ears, pressing his back into the wall as much as he could. He was muttering in Romani and was hyperventilating. He was so consumed with trying to calm down, he didn’t hear the door open. Wally walked slowly in and scanned the room for dick, seeing him in the corner he set down his bag and walked over quickly, kneeling in front of dick. “Hey hey hey, dick. Dick… you okay?” he knew the question was redundant but he still felt obligated to ask. Dick was clearly not paying attention, he was in the middle of trying, and failing to catch his breath. Wally frowned and gently removed dicks hands from his ears, “ Dick, look at me… okay? Breathe.” Dick looked mortified and was trying to breathe still. Wally adjusted himself and pulled Dick from the corner and moved him onto Wally’s lap. He begun to rock Dick, and started rubbing his back “Shhhh. You’re okay. It’s okay. I’m here. You’re okay, just breathe. You can get through this.” 

Dick whimpered and Wally took Dick’s hands in his own, placing them on his chest, taking a few deep breaths, Dick started trying to mimic Wally’s breathing. His was shaky at first but it evened out slowly and Dick swallowed hard and collected his thoughts. “I-I’m sorry... Tommy’s right. I’m a freak. You didn’t have to do this.” Dick just stared at Wally’s chest, watching it effortlessly rise and fall. 

“No, Tommy is an asshole. Besides, when I lived in Central City, I had a friend who had panic attacks pretty often so I learned how to help him.. it’s really nothing.” he smiles softly, his hand still holding dick’s to his chest. 

“Holy shit, you might be a God.” the smaller of the two gave a quiet laugh then sighed. “Uhm.. I just. Since we are going to be friends.. What all do you know about Bruce Wayne? Or the Flying Graysons? Actually. Never mind. We just met. I shouldn’t dump this on you.” he looked up into Wally’s piercing green eyes. 

“Ummm, well, I don’t know anything about the Flying Graysons, but Bruce Wayne sounds familiar, why?” he sat there for another moment, holding Dick’s hand before he let go, giving an awkward laugh. “Sorry for holding your hand captive, my bad” he runs his fingers through his hair and laughs again, this one less awkward. Dick climbed off of Wally’s lap and sat on his knees in front of Wally. 

“No no, it’s okay. It actually kinda helped. So thank you. But Bruce Wayne is the richest man in Gotham. He is the one who gives out most of the scholarships here. He throws huge parties and lives in a huge house just outside of Gotham. He is Gotham’s white knight. And the Flying Graysons is what my family’s act was in the circus. When I was 8, we came here to Gotham. I’ve been here ever since..” 

Wally nodded, “So, something happened and Bruce took you in then?” he pulled his knees up to his chest, his eyes wide with curiosity. 

“Yeah, to put things bluntly, there was a mob boss, Tony Zucco, and he wanted the circus to pay protection money. The circus didn’t pay so my parents paid the price. I was supposed to be in the act, I was supposed to pay but the ropes of the trapeze snapped before I could jump. But. I uh. I watched them fall to their death. After that I was in juvie for a little, then Bruce took me in. Half of the people who talk to me only do it for the money. The rest hate me since I’m not blood.” he looked at Wally with a hint of blush across his cheeks. “You are actually my first real friend. Uh, sorry” he said as he shook his head, “We just met. That was probably really weird. Anyways, what about you, what was life like in Central City?” he copied his new friend and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. 

Wally frowned for a moment, “I’m sorry about your family.” His frown soon disappeared and a smiled took its place. “Central City was amazing. There seemed to always be something going on. I lived with my uncle, Barry. My parents wanted to travel so I stayed and they went. But we keep in touch so that’s cool. They are in Europe, I think France?” he chuckled and continued, “I guess we aren’t that in touch, but anyways, I am living by myself now, in an apartment on 8th. My uncle visits every couple days so it’s not too bad.” 

It was Dick’s turn to be completely entranced by the other talking. “That’s cool, have you ever travel with them?” He was curious if Wally knew any other languages or if he experienced any other cultures. 

“I used to when I was younger, but when it was time to start school, it wasn’t fair for me, my kindergarten year I switched schools every 4 months or so, they don’t stay in one place for too long. But over summers I still visit them wherever they may be. I’ve gone to Italy, Japan Germany, but i think my favorite was New Zealand. There is so much you can do there. They have zip lining, bungee jumping, even obstacle courses in the trees. You should totally go sometime.”

“I would love that actually! I have kept up with my acrobatics since the circus. I honestly could beat the gold medal gymnasts. But, I just want to finish school and be as normal as possible.” he sighed and looked at Wally, “Hey, you know, Bruce has some courses maybe when you come for dinner we could do them in the gym?” 

“Yes! Can’t wait.” he smiled and stood, offering a hand once more “We should probably get to next period. Are you feeling better?” He looked at Dick with a worried expression, searching for anything that might indicate he is still panicked. Dick accepted the hand with a smile, grabbing his things from the floor. 

“Yeah, thanks. Honestly, if you didn’t come in, I probably would have just stayed here until the end of the day. What’s your next class?” He looked at Wally as the ginger pulled his schedule out. Dick stretched, bending backwards in an almost demonic position. His fingers grazed the ground and he propelled himself back up and faced Wally whose mouth was open and his eyes were wide. 

“Holy crap, that is so cool!” he practically yelled and cleared his throat. His expression shifted as he reread the paper in his hand. “I have.. Mr. Romero for Modern History, then heath with Miss. Costello, and for the last period, I have gym with Mr. McClain. What about you?” 

“Ah, I have advanced calc with Mrs. Ella, then study hall with Mr. Axel and looks like we have the same gym class.” a smile formed on his face, “You know, that means we can partner up in gym and then nobody can beat us” Wally laughed as the boys headed towards the door. 

“Hey Dick, give me your phone.” the smaller handed it over, with slight confusion, as Wally begun typing in it. He handed it back and gave an explanation “I might get bored or lost.” Dick nodded and accepted the phone back, sending Wally a message 

‘We better get going for class, don’t want to be late :)’ 

Wally’s cell vibrated and he read it laughing “Really? You could have just said it and saved some time”

“Oh come on, it was kind of funny.” Dick smiled as the boys walked out of the room, shutting the door and went separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, this chapter is actual garbage but ya know, it's fine. I might start updating once a week? Or maybe every other week? Once every 3 weeks? What sounds better? Chapter 3 is ready to go and chapter 4 I'm currently working on!


	3. My Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure boys? Check.  
> Dick's secret identity? Check.  
> A poorly written gym class? Check.

The next two periods dragged on for Wally. He kept checking his phone, hoping the time would go by faster. He just wanted to get to gym. The school was great and all, but the only interesting thing he came in contact with all day was Dick. Finally, the class bell rung and it was time to go to gym. He pulled out his phone once more and texted, as he half walked, half ran to the locker room. 

‘Hey where are you?’ he texted as he made his way in. He found an empty spot and set his bag down. He sent another text as he sat on the bench between 2 rows of lockers. ‘If you walk in on the right I'm in the first row of lockers’ 

“Hey” Wally jumped nearly a foot in the air and dramatically grabbed his chest.

“Jesus Dick, you trying to kill me?” he took a few breaths, willing his heart to stop racing. “Jump scares aren’t cool.” this comment made the other cackle, as he set his things down.

“You know, if you would’ve been paying attention you could have very easily seen me. Just saying.” Dick's laugh died down as he opened a locker and places his things inside. Wally did the same, as he pulled out his clothing and took off his shirt with a sigh.

“Yes. But. In my defense…” he trailed off and laughed “Okay yeah, I have no defense… Anyways. What unit are we on? Tennis? Soccer? Bowling?” 

“I.. honestly have no clue. We are starting a new unit so it could be anything.” Without thinking he took off his shirt. Wally glanced up and an instant look of mortification made itself present on his face. Dick’s lean muscular torso was covered in numerous scars. Wally stood and spoke before he could stop himself.

“Oh my God.. What happened? How did you get those?” He took another step, trying to get a good look at the scars, but Dick slid his shirt over his head and straightened it out quickly. 

“I’m kind of a klutz. Learning and keeping my acrobatic skills means I fall sometimes.. And that means I am bound to have injuries. It’s honestly no big deal.” He sounded nonchalant as he fiddled with the edge of his sleeve, willing it to cover the newest injury on his bicep. It was from a patrol a few nights ago, when Penguin had managed to cut him during their latest battle. Wally straightened himself and the two of them changed quickly. He stole a few glances at Dick’s chest and arm,as he tried to determine whether he believed the story Dick went with.

“I don’t know much about acrobatics but I didn’t think it would cause so many… scars..?” He looked at around and noticed all the other boys had left the locker room so he stretched, walking backwards towards the door, as he decided to drop the subject altogether, “Let’s go before we’re late."

“Solid plan.” Dick knew he would have to be more careful. He wasn’t used to having anyone around him while he changed, so he was able to let his guard down when it came to his battle wounds. He knew he would have to stick to the ‘klutz’ story because this ginger was rapidly becoming his best friend and he didn’t want to mess this up. Dick watched as Wally jogged backwards with ease, “So, how did you get into track?” 

Wally interlocked his fingers and looked down “Oh you know, I’m an adhd kid. Always moving, grew up doing baseball, football soccer…” he trailed off and sighed, as he stopped walking, “okay... promise not to laugh..?” 

“Of course I won’t.” Dick nodded as Wally scanned his face for any sign of deceit. 

“The fastest man alive. That’s what got me into track.” He said with a sigh.

“The Flash?” He looked Wally over, as they started to walk again. He realized the danger of Wally and him being friends. Wally was a superhero fan. It made sense, considering Wally is from Central. Dick was left with an uneasy feeling, knowing that Robin’s identity could be figured out if Dick were to slip up. “Have you met him? Wait, you said had the best times there… are you like, his partner? Are you the Flash?” He gave a fake shocked gasp and laughed, he knew Wally was neither a partner or Flash, but he couldn’t help himself. Wally laughed with him. 

“Man I wish I was. I would give anything to be his partner… What about you? I’m assuming you are a Batman fan?” They opened the gym doors and continued their conversation as they waited for the teacher to come over. 

“I guess you could say that. I mean, Batman is awesome. He doesn’t even have powers and yet he runs the justice league! Plus he saves Gotham all the time. But I have to admit I think he is so much better with Robin in the picture.” He cracked a smile as Wally stroked his nonexistent beard. 

“Ah so you are a Robin fan huh.. He has to be around our age right, what if he was one of our classmates? That would be wild huh?” 

“Yeah..” he gave a nervous chuckle but played it off well, “He would have to be someone buff though. We could stalk out our gym mates and see if any of them fit him?” 

“Maybe I’m Robin.” Wally laughed and did jazz hands. “I mean nobody knows me.” he gave finger guns until Dick laughed with him then Wally shrugged “I don’t think he would be here.. Most of these students are… unmotivated.”

With that, Mr.McClain started to make his way over and Wally walked up and found where he was supposed to stand for attendance. He walked to the end of the line and waited for the teacher to make his way down, checking who is there and who is dressed. After he finished, he backed up so he could see the entire class. “Alright. Warm up today will be pushups. Get in position.” he blew the whistle and counted to 25. The class finished and stood back up, the coach pacing. “We are starting volleyball. So pick a partner and get a ball to practice proper serving, hitting, setting the ball and what not.” He blew the whistle once more and Wally jogged over to Dick. 

“Howdy partner” He said in a southern accent as he tipped an invisible hat with a dorky smile. Dick matched his dorky smile and southern accent.

“Why howdy partner. Ready to go throw down some balls?” he laughed and ran over, grabbing a ball and checking its air pressure. 

“I certainly cannot wait to throw down some balls.” he said in a hushed tone before he grabbed the ball out of dick’s hands, jogging a couple yards away from dick. Everyone had spread out throughout the gym and the coach was walking between groups. 

“Just start with trying to keep the ball in the air. Pass it back and forth.” Wally made eye contact with Dick, bouncing the ball.

“You ready?” When he got a nod in conformation, he tossed the ball straight into the air and effortlessly bumped it over to dick. Dick’s eyes were trained on the ball, as they followed it and he knelt to hit the ball over. He wanted to show off to Wally, but he knew he would eventually have to mess up a few times in here. If people found out he was athletic, it would blow his 'clumsy' excuse out of the water. He needed a good opportunity. 

“So what’s your favorite sport?” The ravenette asked his partner. Wally watched the ball, and side stepped, following the ball and crouching, as he put his arms together and bounced it back to dick. He stood and looked dumbfounded. 

“Seriously?” He laughed “Track. Cross country. Running~!” He gave an exasperated sigh as he watched the ball. “What about you?”

“Seriously?” Dick matched Wally’s tone to a t. “Gymnastics. Acrobatics. I like being up high. It’s where I can think the best.. Circus kid and all that.. What about your favorite color?” He moved swiftly and got it back over to Wally. 

“Uh.. Yellow I suppose. It’s bright. I like that.” He chucked “What about you.. Wait let me guess.. Pink. no. Black? Uhhh green? You look like you like green.” He stepped forward and jumped, spiking it back to Dick, who dove down and caught it with a strong bump. He smirked as the ball made a solid crack against his wrists and launched into the air.

“Blue. It was my mom’s too. Same color as our eyes” 

“Do you have a specific favorite blue or just blue in general?” Wally watched the ball, as he walked backwards, lifting his arms for an overhead pass. 

“Good form. Both of you.” Coach said as he walked past. This made Wally look around to see the rest of the kids were either just chasing the ball or lightly tossing it back and forth. Dick and he were the only ones really trying. 

Both boys said thank you and the teacher continued, helping students with their form when need be. Dick knew that this was the perfect time to fumble. The teacher had taken notice that he wasn’t terrible and he couldn’t have that. He needed to keep his cover safe. He watched the ball come and he shifted his arms so the ball went right past them and into his leg, which caused him to “trip” and face-plant. He rubbed his head and pulled himself up. 

“That was my bad.. You okay?” Wally ran over and grabbed the ball, the teacher walked over to the boys and the class started murmuring. 

“Grayson, do you need to go to the nurse? The day is almost done, if you think you can go without the nurse you can go change and head out early.” 

“Yeah I’ll just go change and head out..” He smirked his evil smirk when an idea popped into his head. He knew he would have to milk the ‘injury’ but he figured it would be fine. He took a step and stumbled a little on purpose before grabbing his head again. He looked up at Mr.McCain who looked genuinely worried. “Hey coach.. Could wally take me? Not feeling that great after all..”

Coach nodded, as he turned to Wally. “West, make sure he’s okay, okay?” 

Wally nodded, holding the ball up, “Let me go put this back.” He ran over and threw the ball in the bin, he came back and the teacher blew the whistle and the class went back to playing. Wally turned to Dick “Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?” He gave a small laugh, as they made their way to the doors, Wally held them open and bowed and motioned for Dick to go through. “I saw that smile you had Mr.Grayson. You aren’t that hurt, are you?” 

Dick gave a blinding smile and whispered “Nah, Just thought I’d get my best bud out with me. It’d be boring without you” He put back on the hurt face as he walked through the door giving a small bow, like Alfred taught him. “Oh my knight in shining armor.” 

Wally slung his arm around Dick’s shoulder as they made their way back to the locker room. “Seriously though, are you okay? You face-planted pretty hard dude.” In return, Dick giggled, as he rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty tough despite my looks. You don’t get through bullies like I do without being tough.” Dick said with a small content laugh. They entered the locker room and Dick instantly straightened up, he stretched cracking his joints and he looked at Wally, who gave a sad expression. “Ah. Sorry. That probably wasn’t funny.” Wally took a deep breath. 

“No, no, it’s fine. Just.. Why do you let them treat you like that?” Wally walked over to the lockers and took off his shirt, going through his bag for deodorant. Dick followed Wally’s lead, as he tugged off his own shirt and watched to gauge Wally’s reaction to the scars a second time, as he leaned down to grab his uniform shirt that had fallen off the bench. 

“I’m a mathlete.” Dick gave a simple response, as he slid his arms into the sleeves. “Sure, I have some acrobatics but I’m not very strong. I don’t really think tightrope walking and cartwheels will help me in a fight.” It was a blatant lie. He knew he could without a doubt use his acrobatic skills, because he has before, but Wally didn’t know that. 

“I’m just saying… I don’t think you are as helpless as everyone is making you seem.” He watched as Dick buttoned up his top, taking in every delicate scar and scratch and imperfection. Something wasn’t adding up, but he didn’t want to pry. He slid on his pants and undershirt. 

“Yeah, but I’m tiny besides, I have no idea how to fight.” He caught the look Wally was making and frowned, “What’s wrong?” 

Wally shook his head and smiled as he changed his shorts, “Nothing, just seriously not wanting to unpack tonight.” He laughed and finished changing, he stood and stretched. Dick slid his jacket on and straightened it, as he fixed the tie around his neck. 

“If you want help, message me. I might have a butler but I used to live in a trailer so I know a few things about cleaning and organizing. Consider it an open offer.” He grinned as Wally nodded, as he tied his shoes. Dick looked at the time and cleared his throat “So, Coach usually stands and watches the students leave.” 

“Okay come here then.” Dick followed Wally’s orders and the distance between the boys evaporated as Wally put on his backpack and smiled. Dick gave a puzzled look, as Wally snaked his arm around his waist, Dick pulled away slightly, before Wally laughed. “It’s fine. Put your arm around my shoulder. I’ll help you get out.” 

“Oh yeah, okay.” Dick’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, as he relaxed, putting his arm around Wally’s neck. With that, the boys made their way to the outside doors.


	4. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Bruce have an argument about Dick and Wally's friendship.   
> Wally just wants to find the L connector.

CHAPTER 4: 

The boys walked out of the gym building’s doors. They looked around and saw Coach, as kids filed into the locker rooms. The coach nodded to them, as they walked towards the buses that were filing into the lot. Wally stopped and turned his face to Dick, “So, where am I taking you?” 

“Alfred is coming to pick me up, so we can just go over there” He motioned to the parking lot designated for pick up. Dick couldn’t help but laugh as they started walking again, Wally adjusted his grip on Dick’s waist. “You know, we have known each other less than a day, and now the school will think we are married or something.” 

“Eh, I don’t really care, let them think what they want.” Dick had fake swooned into Wally’s side, as he cackled. Wally laughed along with Dick and looked around, “So... Who is Alfred and where is he parked?” 

“Alfred is our butler. He should be right over there..” He pointed to Alfred’s usual spot,behind a few other cars, which was currently occupied by an expensive looking car. Dick took a breath and sighed a heavy sigh. “That’s another reason students here don’t like me. What normal kid goes home in a super expensive car.. Anyways, don’t let his looks fool you, Alfred is a total badass. If I had to choose fighting batman or Alfred, I would rather fight batman.” He gave a small laugh. 

“So Alfred can be scary.. Noted.” They started walking towards the idle vehicle. “So any extraordinary plans for tonight?” 

“Nah, not really. Just homework, dinner, studying, maybe some video games. What about you? Other than unpacking of course.” 

“I’m finishing paperwork with Barry, then getting a desk, homework, and then unpacking.” In the process of walking to Dick’s car, he spots Barry. Barry shot him a confused look to which Wally responded with a quick smile and wave, he proceeded to raise a finger to signal ‘one moment’ as they walk past the car. 

“Do you want to meet Alfred?” He asked as they approached the car, giving a smile to the older man in the car. 

“Yeah, of course.” He smiled. Alfred had stepped out of the car and opened the back door. As the kids got closer to the vehicle, Wally pulls away from Dick. Dick removed his arm and adjusted his bag. Wally shook his head, fixing his hair. 

“Hi Alfred!” Dick beamed. 

“Good afternoon master Dick, and who might this be?” Alfred took the bag from Dick and took it to the trunk. 

“This is my new friend Wally West. He just transferred here on a track scholarship. He’s really cool and-” He stopped. He didn’t want to tell Alfred about the bully issue so he dodged that topic and continued. “And we have a few classes together. Wally, this is Alfred Pennyworth. My totally awesome butler.” 

“Hey. I mean. Hello. It’s nice to meet you Alfred! Dick is great, he helped me a lot today.” He smiled and shifted awkwardly, as he looked from Alfred to Dick. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you young master Wally. Heaven knows master Dick needs more friends here.” Dick cringed and Alfred continued casually, as he shut the trunk. “I hate to dash, but I need to get master Dick back home in order to have dinner prepared for the evening.” Dick took this as his chance. 

“Speaking of Alfred, do you think it would be okay for Wally to come over for dinner tomorrow?” 

“I don’t see any issue with it but you will have to ask your father.”

“Yes!” He smiled and turned to Wally, “If Alfred says yes, then I can get Bruce to say yes. I’ll text you.” 

Wally said his goodbyes to Dick and Alfred, gave a mini salute as he walked backwards to his uncle's car. He hopped in and set his bag between his feet on the floor. Barry gave him a look. “Hanging out with Dick Grayson, huh?” 

“How does everybody know him except me?” Wally grunted as he put on his seat belt. 

“Maybe because you are so focused on track, Central City, and superheros kiddo.” Barry laughed as he started his car. “How was your first day?” Barry put the car in drive and slowly made his way out of the congested parking lot. Wally pulled out his phone and begun to text Dick. 

‘Again, thank you so much for helping me today.. It’s hard being the new kid at a big fancy school.’ 

Dick hopped into the backseat and felt his phone vibrate as Alfred pulled out of the lot. Dick smiled and texted back quickly, ‘Yeah no problem. Thanks for helping with the bully situation. I know you didn’t have to.’

“It was really good actually.” Wally read the message, then looked to Barry. He returned his attention to his phone and typed a response ‘I’d help anytime :)’ The rest of the car ride was filled with small talk about everything from how Dick and Wally met to how Barry's work day was to the weather, as the two finished their errands and made their way to Wally’s new place, where they ordered a pizza and Wally started his homework. 

 

Dick and Alfred arrived home, and Dick went straight to his room and worked on his homework until he was called for dinner and patrol. He ate quickly, changed into his robin outfit, and walked toward the batcomputer where Bruce was waiting, already in his batsuit, the cowl on the counter. Dick had yet to put his mask on to show his guardian how sincere he was about what he wanted to ask. He took a soft inhale then begun speaking, “Hey Bruce, There’s something I wanted to ask you before we left.” Bruce looked at him with his usual stoic expression, Dick considered this a green flag so he continued, “At school there was a new student. We’ve bonded a lot and we have a bunch of classes together and I was wondering if he could come over for dinner tomorrow?”

“No.” The stoic man said, turning back to the computer. 

“Bruce.” Dick begged

“No. You know the risk to our identities. We can’t ri-” Bruce was cut off. 

“Bruce he is me only friend I-” Dick spoke quickly but was cut off by Bruce.

“No Ro-” Typically, after being cut off once, Dick would become quiet and listen to his partner, but this wasn't a typical conversation, the robin had a plethora of new found boldness. 

“For God’s sake just listen. He saved me. The least I can do is repay him with a meal.” Dick said, more angry than intended. His words echoed in Bruce’s skull, and Dick knew he said too much and the boldness was short lived. He fell silent.

“He saved you?” Bruce stopped typing and raised an eyebrow to Dick who was looking down at his feet, scuffing the floors with his shoes. 

“I… Yeah. He did.. I’ve been getting bullied at school.” Dick’s voice was soft, a complete contrast to a few moments ago. Silence fell once more in the cave. 

“Dick. Why didn’t you tell me?” Bruce stared at his son, a wave of worry fell over his face. 

“I didn’t want you to think I was weak.” 

“Dick-” Bruce wanted to be angry that Dick would think for even a split second that he would think of his son, his partner, his robin as weak. In that moment, however he only felt heartbroken. 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s been going on for a while, and because of the rules I can’t talk to anyone about it. No one wants to be my friend anyway so it doesn’t matter. But. They took it too far today and I-” He took an uneasy breath, not wanting to relive chemistry. “I started panicking. Wally stood up for me. He found me and he was able to calm me down. He didn’t judge me. He was nothing but nice and-... I just want to thank him with a dinner.” Dick was still looking at the ground, scared that if he looked at Bruce he would see disappointment, so he was startled when he felt the warmth of Bruce’s grasp as he pulled Dick into a hug. 

“Chum. Listen to me, I will never think of you as weak. Especially for being bullied or having problems at school. You need to tell me though, I want to keep you safe. And.. If this boy is your friend and is this good then I won’t take this away from you. He can come over for dinner.” The two stood there, embracing each other, for a few moments. Dick felt a rush of excitement as it sunk in, Wally would be able to come over. 

“Thank you Bruce!” Dick squeezed Bruce quickly then threw his mask on, running to the batmobile for patrol. Bruce sighed and returned once more to the computer, and tapped his comm link. 

“Flash, There’s a problem.” 

 

Wally had finished his homework and he and Barry had started working on the desk. Since they were both ‘manly men’ who could ‘handle it’ neither of them bothered to use instructions, which proved to make the whole ordeal much more challenging. Barry stood and stretched, as Wally was hunched over 2 planks of wood, trying to decide whether they should go together or not. Barry heard Bruce’s message and groaned, “Hey bud, I’m going to make a work call real quick, you good here?” Wally nodded before screwing the two planks of wood together, as he determined they were in fact supposed to be together. Barry slipped to the balcony and hit his link. “What’s the problem? Did someone escape from Arkham?” Barry felt uneasy by the Batman’s message and begun to pace. 

Bruce responded almost immediately, “No Arkham breakout, at least not yet. This is about the boys.”

Barry scratched his head, “The boys? What boys? Our boys?” 

“Wally and Dick are friends now and, Barry I know you want to keep this life away from Wally, but I can’t force Dick to stay away from him.” Barry nodded, as if the bat could see him.

“It’s fine Bruce. It was a gamble taking him to Gotham Academy anyways. It’s good our boys have each other, but it just means that we need to be extra cautious to make sure Wally doesn’t find out. It would crush him.”

“I know Barry. I’ll explain to Dick tonight. Oh, and ask Wally about his day, more specifically the bullies and Dick. I’m worried.” 

“What do you mean bullies? Both Dick and himself were fine after school, giddy even. He told me about his day and didn’t mention anything like that, but I’ll ask and let you know.” 

 

Meanwhile, Wally took this as an opportunity to take a break as well, he pulled out his phone and texted Dick as he looked through the boxes scattered across his room. ‘I didn’t even know I had so much crap dude. Half of this stuff I swear I’ve never seen before lol’ 

Dick tapped his foot, waiting for Bruce to hurry up, his mind was taken off of patrol when he felt his phone vibrate again. He slipped it out and a smile formed on his face as he quickly texted Wally back. ‘Haha sucks to be you! Oh, so I asked Bruce, dinner tomorrow is a go.’ 

Wally sat back on the floor and played with a screwdriver, waiting for a response. He read it and replied, 'What time should I be there then? :P’ 

‘Alfred said you can come right after school, we can give you a ride.’

‘Okay, I’ll let Barry know when he comes back in’ Wally set his phone back down and begun his search for one of the many connectors shaped like an L. As if on cue, Barry returned and scanned his nephew’s face. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find the stupid connector.” Wally sounded beyond frustrated as he started sifting through all the tiny bits and pieces of the desk. Barry smiled and pointed. 

“It’s right there, behind you.” Wally turned and there it was, sitting away from the rest of the pieces, he and Barry laughed as they both resumed work on the desk. After a few minutes, Barry spoke, “So did you make any friends, other than Dick?” He raised an eyebrow to Wally who shrugged. 

“Yeah I suppose.” Wally looked up and met Barry’s eyes as he elaborated, “I mean, it’s not like we are all going to hang out outside of a school setting but we talk.” 

Barry nodded, not pleased with the answer he received so he asked a different question. “Were there any kids you had problems with? Anyone mean to you?” 

“Not to me.” He stopped, realizing he had made a mistake. This opened up a whole new subject, one about Dick, one that wasn’t his to discuss. He prayed that Barry had simply missed the comment or that he didn’t care enough to press further, but his prayers were not answered. 

“Not you? Then who? Was it Dick?” Barry set down the tools and Wally tried to ignore it, but he felt Barry’s eyes burning his skull. 

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Wally wouldn’t meet his uncle’s gaze, instead, he turned red and his hands had begun to shake. He was completely flustered, so when Barry continued to pry, Wally cracked. He explained everything he deemed to be safe to say, he left out the scars since he wasn’t entirely sure how to explain it. 

 

Bruce had ended the comm link with Barry and checked the time, it was about time when they would start patrolling so he headed to the batmobile. He saw Dick waiting patiently, fiddling with the interior. When Bruce got in, he saw Dick’s face light up, even if his eyes were covered he knew there was pure excitement and happiness there. “Ready for patrol?”

“Yes.” Dick said as Bruce pulled on his cowl and they headed out to look over Gotham. Dick made a mental note to check out where Wally was, to make sure is new friend was safe from the nightmares Gotham likes to create. They ended up patrolling a few hours, Gotham was surprisingly quiet. After a while of Dick looking out the window, he looked at Bruce. “Hey Batman?” A grunt of acknowledgement was all Robin received, but it was enough of a response for him to continue his thought. “The storms have been really bad. Almost as bad as the one in Central the night you know who got hit. Do you think we should turn back?” He gave a worried look to the bat driving. 

“We will patrol for a little longer. It’s a school night so I won’t keep you long.” After a quick once over the city, the duo went back to the manor for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Side note, if I were to make a YJ/Teen Titans/Batfam oneshot story would anyone read it haha


	5. Green Met Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally gets a tour of the manor.  
> Dick tries to teach acrobatics to Wally.  
> Someone walks in at the wrong time.

The next day went by quickly. Tommy and his group were silent in Chemistry, which meant that Dick and Wally were able to relax. In gym, Coach made Dick take it easy since he got hurt the previous day. He was forced to sit out on the bleachers, so he watched Wally and a pair of girls practice. The girls were beyond bad at volleyball, Dick took notice, they were way too giggly to take volleyball seriously. Every time Wally would serve, set, or spike the ball, the girls became entranced by his flawless movements. As the period went on, Dick and Wally kept making eye contact, which caused both boys to laugh. After what seemed like an eternity of Wally serving and the girls missing and giggling, then rolling the ball back over to wally just for the torture to repeat itself, the day was done and it was time to change. 

Wally put the ball back and smiled and Dick met him at the bin. “That was pure hell.” 

Wally chuckled and slung his arm over Dick’s shoulder, “It’s okay Dick, hey, you survived and now we can hang out.” 

The duo made their way to the locker room and Wally pulled out the clothing he packed away that morning. He took off his Central City track team shirt and traded it for a white long sleeve with a blue short sleeve button up layered over top. He turned to Dick, “So, is there anything I should know before going to your house? Like, is your butler super OCD or should I not swear or something?” He put on his black pants and an obnoxious pair of yellow converse that didn’t match anything he was wearing at all. He sat on the bench and tucked away his school uniform. “Oh~! What about shoes? Some people hate shoes indoors.” He said, as he stood, putting his bag on his shoulders.

“Well, Alfred is a stickler about language and manners.” Dick gave a small giggle before continuing, “Shoes don’t matter, other than that just don’t get intimidated.” He smiled and put his bag on his shoulder before looking at a clearly nervous Wally. “You ready?” 

Wally gave a small smile “Yeah let’s go.” The two of them head towards the door, Wally sped walked to open it for Dick. 

Dick had chuckled at Wally and walked past him, as he said a quick thank you. Wally joined him as he lead the way to the same spot they went to yesterday, only today was different. 

The usual car had been swapped out for a limousine and Alfred was awaiting them at the back door already. Dick sensed Wally feel instantly out of place. Dick leaned over as they walked and whispered, “Don’t worry. Alfred doesn’t bite. First time in a limo?” 

Dick handed his bag to Alfred who placed it in the trunk and he hopped in, gesturing for Wally to follow him. Wally stood, mouth wide open as he stopped in front of Alfred. “No way.” he muttered in astonishment, when he realized that he had spoken out loud he had tried to fix his mistake. “Yes it’s my first time.” The statement was met with a long, awkward pause, he turned instantly red and corrected himself once more, “First. Time. In. A. Limo.” Dick started smiling and Wally knew he wasn’t making the best first impression “I.. I think I’m going to stop talking and get in the car now.” 

Alfred took his bag and he got into the limo beside Dick, as he slunk down until his body was contorted in an unnatural position. Dick laughed at Wally and looked up at Alfred who had gotten into the limo, “Ready when you are Alfie.” Dick turned to his friend, his blue eyes filled with mischief, he gave a sigh. “If you’re this worked up over a limo, I wonder if you’ll forget how to breathe with the manor..” 

“You might have to remind me to breathe.” Wally sat back up, his dramatic fit now over and anxiety replaced every embarrassed fiber in his being. His family wasn’t poor by any standard, they traveled all around the world for heaven’s sake, but his family liked to keep a minimalistic life while traveling, no fancy hotels or expensive cars, just basic motels, rvs, and rental vehicles. This was all so new to him and he wasn’t sure how to process it without overreacting. He watched the trees and buildings and cars zoom by, as he tried to calm himself down before getting overwhelmed. Dick was still Dick after all, the same boy who was the only one to help him on the first day. 

The limo pulled up after a short period of time and Alfred got out, opening the door on Wally’s side, “Welcome to Wayne manor master Wallace.” Wally took a deep breath and stepped out, smiling at Alfred. 

“Thank you!” Wally’s eyes were drawn to the manor, he felt his jaw start to drop but he stopped it and instead focused on Dick, too afraid to make the wrong move. Dick got out too and bumped into Wally when he saw his friend’s terrified expression.

“Hey, don’t worry alright. Bruce isn’t even home yet. Come on, follow me. We can do whatever you wanna do.” Dick said, attempting to make Wally feel less on edge. He remembered what it was like to come here for the first time too, so he wanted to ease any worry Wally might have about being here. 

Dick being there was enough to calm Wally down, and the boys made their way to the manor. Wally smiled, relieved to have Dick as a friend. “How about a house tour then.. I don’t know. Whatever you want?” 

Wally bumped into Dick’s shoulder, as he adjusted his backpack straps. They reached the front doors, with Alfred now in front of them, he opens the door and speaks, “Just kindly refrain from breaking anything sirs. And, master Dick, these chandeliers have already been through enough. Please don’t assault it by swinging like normal.” 

Dick gave a guilty smile as the boys walked past Alfred, who shut the door behind him. Dick looked at Wally, as he gave a sheepish laugh. Wally looked at Dick with a smile then to Alfred, “We won’t break anything.” Alfred gave a smile and left, when Alfred was out of earshot, they let out a storm of laughter. After a few moments, the boys wiped the tears from their eyes and Wally took the time to genuinely look at the interior of the house. 

He must’ve been staring a little too long, or had an awestruck expression, because Dick’s laughing fit bubbled up again, “Come on, we can put our stuff in my room, then I’ll give you a tour, then we can figure out something.” He led Wally up the massive stairs, as he paused, reaching for the chandelier with what one could only describe as lust in his eyes, “Soon my lovely. Soon.” 

Alfred’s voice echoed from the kitchen, “Master Dick, don’t you dare!” This caused Wally to feel less like he was at a mansion and more at a home, the anxiety was replaced with ease. 

He looked at Dick, and proceeded to laugh more, Dick lowered his arm with a fake pout and he only stopped his pout when Wally put his arm around Dick’s shoulder and winked. “Okay let’s go put our stuff down so we can do something fun.” 

The pair went up the stairs and at the top of the steps, Dick led Wally to a set of large oak doors. He put his hands on the doorknobs and smiled, “Remember, I’m still the same kid you met yesterday... You ready?” Wally nodded and Dick opened the doors, as he walked backwards, just to watch Wally’s expression. “Tada.” He watched his friend’s eyes grow large and round, his mouth open, practically to the floor. 

“It’s so.. Big.” He only glanced around for a moment, knowing he would have to get used to Dick’s lifestyle considering they were friends. He didn’t say anything else as he followed Dick’s lead and set his bag down by the desk. He inhaled and turned his attention to Dick, trying to act chill, “So what’s next?” 

Dick led Wally around the house, joking around as they toured the manor, finally, they ended in the state of the art gym. 

“The final stop on the Wayne tour is the gym. Complete with wires and platforms galore for me to play on. Padded ground for safety. We also have ziplines and stuff if you still want to do that. Or, I could teach you some circus moves. Or we could head back upstairs and play videogames, whatever you want Walls.”

Wally looked around. If he had been blindfolded and taken here, he would’ve assumed he was at an expensive private gym or something. Everything seemed brand new, and there were so many different things. Treadmills, ellipticals, rowers, weights, basically any gym equipment you could possibly think of was in the huge room. He and Dick walked around the perimeter before Wally led the other to what he deemed the ‘gymnast corner’. It had ropes and bars and things to climb and swing from. 

“Teach me young master.” Wally bowed with a huge dorky grin and a dorky wink to match. 

“What would you want to learn? Ground, air, it’s up to you.” Dick’s smile was wide, as he watched his friend genuinely think about what he’d want. 

“We should probably start with ground.” He decided this would be the safest option since he didn’t have the slightest clue how to do anything remotely acrobatic. 

Dick’s smile shifted from dorky to just plain evil. He made direct eye contact with Wally, as he threw himself towards the ground with enough momentum to do a few handsprings and a cartwheel, he jumped and was able to do a flip before he landed perfectly. He lowered his arms and huffed, as he looked directly at Wally, “Your turn.” 

Wally was mesmerized by his friend’s fluidity. He clapped softly, “Very impressive, but that isn’t exactly teaching Mr.Grayson.” He smirked and walked over to Dick, as he leaned closer and whispered, “Do I look like someone who could do that?” 

“I mean, I’d just have to stretch you out a bit, but yeah.” He whispered back cheeks flushed. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was feeling, but it was bubbling inside, making his already blood rushed cheeks slightly more blushed. He couldn’t think of a specific word for how Wally made him felt, but it was like he was warm and safe and able to be fully himself, something he hasn’t been able to do in years. It worried him slightly, how he had already felt a thousand percent at home with Wally, like they had always known each other. He was worried what would happen if Wally decided he didn’t want to be friends with him anymore. He pushed the thought from his mind and smiled, walking back to his starting point. “It’s all in your balance.” 

Wally nodded, “Balance. Okay… What kind of balance exactly, yoga balance or fighting balance?” 

“Acrobat balance.” Dick went back to Wally and explained further, “You have to know where your center is and be able to move it.”

“Okay how?” 

Dick taught Wally the basics of finding his balance for an hour or so and he started to get the hang of it. Dick was even able to talk him into trying a handstand. Wally was shaky at first, but with practice, and a lot of cheering from Dick, he was able to stand on his hands for a few minutes without falling or shaking too bad. Wally decided to sit on the floor and rest as he drank some water Alfred had brought while they practiced

“How about walking on your hands?” Dick asked, as he demonstrated how simple the task was. Wally shook his head, watching Dick. 

“I don’t know, I just learned how to stand less than an hour ago..”

“Come on, you trust me don’t you? I won’t let you fall. Promise.” Dick walked over to Wally and took one hand off the ground. As he balanced, he raised a pinky out to Wally who reluctantly interlocked his own and set his drink aside.

“Fine… But if I get hurt I’m gonna be so mad.” 

With that, Dick proceeded to explain to Wally how to shift his weight easily and walk on his hands. After demonstrating once more, Wally tried. He fell a few times, but Dick made him continue until he shakily was able to lift one hand off the ground and move forward. 

In a momentary lapse in judgement, perhaps because he was excited that Wally trusted him and was doing it, Dick moved a little too close to the wobbly Wally. His leg brushed against Wally and while he was able to stay steady and keep his balance, Wally was new to this sensation and couldn’t. Wally started to fall, his legs intertwined with Dick’s and the boys toppled. Dick’s ‘hero’ trait kicked in and he grabbed Wally quickly and pulled him on top of him, so the younger took the landing. As a result, Wally landed with a thud on top of Dick, both of their chests flush against each other. 

In that moment, green met blue, breath met breath. 

They could both feel the other’s heart racing. Their lips were just barely grazing and neither boy moved. They just stared into each other’s eyes, entranced. 

After what felt like eternity, Wally took a rough breath, “Hi there…” he wasn’t sure whether he should close the distance or give some space and he scanned the smaller boy’s face as if it would have the answer written on it. 

Wally’s breath tickled Dick’s lips, he wanted to say something, anything, but his voice got lost somewhere in his throat. He searched for it, but when he found nothing, he decided he was content to just stare into the emerald sphere’s that were staring at his. Both boys were so fixated on each other, they didn’t notice the gym doors open, or the confused and protective father who walked in. 

“Dick, Wally, it’s time for din- What’s going on in here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes i know this is super bad, i'm sorry. Also next weeks chapter might be delayed? because i haven't had time to work on it at all and i'm not sure how much time i will have this upcoming week. I'm sorry in advance!


	6. Meal Of A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read beginning notes! 
> 
> Awkwardness and an amazing meal. 
> 
> **this chapter is actual garbage and I'm sorry**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously beyond sorry that this chapter is over 2 weeks late and that it isn't great. I ended up getting super busy, and then i was going to post but the chapter seemed short so kept adding and removing ideas. I just couldn't get it right. it still isn't perfect but i think its best to just push forward and hopefully we will be right back on schedule with regular updates! Again, I am super sorry. 
> 
> Also, thank you all for the love and support on this fic, it means a bunch! 
> 
> I want to write some one shots for dc, so if you want, give me ships or ideas? Or don't honestly whatever is fine!

Wally was the first to snap back into reality. He hadn’t really thought about the fact that there were other people who were in the house, or the fact that said people could very easily walk into the gym and see a very compromising scene. He bolted up, adjusting his shirt that had been twisted from the fall. He tried to ignore the feeling of Dick’s breath that still lingered. The red head took a quick inhale, and tried his hardest to have a calm voice. “Uh. Hi Mr.Wayne. Dick was just trying to teach me how to walk on my hands but uh.. I’m clearly not very good at it.” He spoke quickly, trying to hide the mortified expression he was very well aware he had. He turned to Dick, who must have been shell shocked because he hadn’t moved from his position on the ground, and he offered a hand, “Sorry Dick. Sorry Sir.” 

Dick was so far beyond embarrassed he didn’t want to move. He wanted to lay there and die, but sadly that wasn’t going to happen so instead, he willed his arm to meet Wally’s extended arm and he stood. He gave a sheepish smile and looked by Bruce, but not at him. He wasn’t able to meet his father’s gaze. “Hi Bruce. I uh.. I guess I’m not a very good teacher.” Silence fell between the group and Dick glanced from Bruce’s location to Wally’s. “Uh. Bruce this is Wally, Wally. Bruce.” 

Bruce looked from Dick to the blushing ginger. “Hello Wally. It’s nice to meet you. Dick told me all about you last night.” Wally wasn’t sure what Bruce thought of him, Bruce had a stone cold stoic expression that made Wally’s hands instantly sweat.

“It’s nice to.. To meet you too sir.” He wiped his sweat covered palm on his jeans and extended his hand for a handshake. Bruce didn’t hesitate to take his hand and firmly shake it with a faint smile. The awkwardness had disappeared almost instantly after the handshake ended.

“Alfred told me to grab you two for dinner.” 

“Yes! What did he make?” 

“He said it was a surprise.” Bruce chuckled and Dick nodded, turning to Wally. 

“Wally. Are you prepared to have the best meal of your life?” Dick beamed. Wally thought about it for only a moment before smiling wide. 

“Yes.” The three all laughed and they made their way downstairs, into the dining room which had already been set up for their meal. 

They talked about everything, from how they met to what they like to do. They joked around and enjoyed the abundance of food. Alfred had made so much, it practically filled the entire table. Homemade rolls, mashed potatoes, salad, steak, chicken, if you can name it it was probably somewhere on the table. After they finished, Dick leaned back with a heavy sigh, and stretched as Bruce stood up. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you Wally, You’re welcome to come for dinner again. Dick, I’ll be down in my study, can you meet me down there after you’re done?” 

“Sure thing Bruce.” Dick responded. The study was upstairs. Which meant that Bruce wanted to get some early patrolling in, so he would have to kindly make Wally leave. He was bummed to end the evening so abruptly, but he didn’t think Wally would mind. When Bruce left the room, Wally and Dick stood, stretching more. “Sorry to cut things a little short. I guess Bruce overused his peopling skills today… Anyways, What’d you think?” 

“It’s fine, I completely understand, peopling is hard work.” he laughed. “Dinner was amazing. You guys were right, best meal of my life… Anyways, I told Barry to pick me up at the store a couple blocks down the road. I just have to grab my bag and i can be on my way… Thank you for inviting me. I had a great time, though i need to work on my balance and handstands though.” He chuckled 

Dick laughed too, only for a moment, as worry gave him an uneasy feeling. The two walked up the stairs and he looked at his friend, “What store?.. Some of them are shady. Even in this part of town.” He watched Wally grab his bag and turn to face Dick. He had a small smile on his face as he slung the straps on his shoulders. 

“It’s Raymond’s? I think. It’s on the corner of 6th....” he paused before laughing again, bumping dicks shoulder with his own. “You’re worried aren’t you?” He chuckled once more. It was funny, it’s not like anything bad would happen in such a short walk. His friend, however, didn’t think it was very amusing. 

“Yeah. I’m worried. Wally, this is Gotham. It’s a lot more dangerous than Central. Just be safe. I don’t want to lose you to some random street thug..” he avoided Wally’s face and instead watched the floor, a faint blush over his cheeks. “Just don’t die, okay?” 

Wally grabbed dicks shoulders with a small frown, “Hey, listen, I’ll be fine. I’ll text you if that will make you feel better.” Dick still was looking down so Wally gave him a light shake to bring his attention up. Dick’s gaze was met with a reassuring smile from Wally. “I won’t die. I promise.” Dick nodded, and the boys headed downstairs to the doors. They paused. 

“Have a nice night.” 

“You too. Thanks again for having me over.” he opened the door and looked back to Dick, who had his arms across his chest. “Bye Dick.”   
Dick waved until Wally was out of the house, then he shut the door and bolted to the batcave. He threw on his Robin uniform and was heading towards the exit when Bruce looked over to the hysteric boy rushing away, he cleared his throat and Dick stopped, only for a second. “Sorry B, Gotta make sure Wally gets home safe. I can meet you at GCPD later. Or Where ever.” 

He was gone before Bruce could acknowledge his boy. Dick bolted into the darkness to watch over his friend. Bruce watched the door shut and then silence filled the cave. If that night was any indication, Bruce knew Wally wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Dick had found a good friend. Well, maybe not just a friend. Bruce knew he would need to have a father son type of talk eventually, but tonight wasn't that night. He hoped it wouldn't come for a while.

 

Wally had started down the driveway, trying to ignore the temptation to be a smart ass and text Dick already. He knew Dick was just worried, and he didn’t fault him. Instead of texting, he put in his headphones and put on a random playlist. He made his way into town and decided this would be a good spot to text Dick. ‘im on 1st, so far so good :P’ 

Wally crossed 1st and 2nd street, bopping along to a song from an Indie band nobody listens to, he had to stop himself a few times from singing along out loud and from dancing along, but as he went to walk passed the 3rd street alleyway, he saw a bottle roll out in front of him. He paused the music and ripped the earphones out quickly, as his eyes tried to adjust to the dark alleys and they darted around for the cause of the bottle rolling. It wasn’t breezy and there wasn’t anything in the alley that he could see that could’ve moved the bottle. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach and he begun walking faster, not wanting to scare Dick, he hurried across 3rd. He was in an almost sprint when he heard something coming towards him. He freaked and spun, only to see an orange tabby cat following him. 

“Shit. You gave me a heart attack cat…” The cat meowed in response and ran in front of him, across the street into the next alley. Wally laughed as the uneasy feeling left, he walked to his uncle’s car, which was waiting idle, in front of the store. Wally hoped in. 

“Have fun Walls?” Barry said, pulling out of the spot. The car beeped before Barry coughed, making Wally put his seat belt on.

“Yeah!” Wally proceeded to tell his uncle about everything, leaving out the whole falling and being walked in on. He figured, at least for now, to keep that part under wraps. When they arrived at the apartment, Wally texted Dick, and the two proceeded to text throughout the night. Barry had gone home to see Iris, and said he wouldn't be back for a week or so. Wally didn't really mind as much as he thought he would, since he had only been in Gotham a few days and already had a really good… friend? Is that what they were? He honestly wasn't sure, considering the scene before dinner. He thought about it, he wondered whether he should talk to Dick about it. Maybe Dick had been thinking about it too. He knew it was silly, and if anything, Dick was trying to repress the memory. It was embarrassing. The new found friends were so close to kissing, and if that wasn't embarrassing enough, his dad walked in on it. Wally stopped himself from imagining what it would've been like if Bruce hadn't barged in on them, would they have just chuckled and brushed it off? Would they have stayed the way they were? Would they have kissed? Would Dick even want that? Does Wally? 

Regardless of what Wally had imagined, he decided to not talk about it until Dick wanted to. So, instead the next few days they talked like normal, neither bringing it up. Presumably because both were too scared, scared to acknowledge it or maybe just scared to see how the other felt. They did however, plan their next hangout. Wally would have offered his house, but it was still cluttered from unpacking, which he was taking his good old time with. So they had made plans to have Wally come over the upcoming Saturday and spend the night.


	7. Drunk As A Skunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the boys hang out, Wally goes back to Central to attend a party with his old classmates. A drunk Wally makes Dick worry about more than just his friend, but their relationship and also his secret identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this a day early because I am going to be busy tonight/ tomorrow and I wanted to get a chapter out. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, it's crazy to me that i'm already on the 7th chapter? I mean i know 7 isn't a big number but there is still so much left.

The next few days were exceptionally lackluster, except gym. Gym never ceased to be interesting for the pair. The class had started a tournament for volleyball, Dick and Wally’s team had easily been the underdogs, and they were pushing through slowly, knocking the weak links out of the bracket. Wally had never considered himself a particularly competitive person, but there was something about having Dick there that pushed him to try harder. He didn’t want to be the reason they did poorly, and Dick felt the same, so both boys gave gym their all. 

The weekend quickly approached as Friday’s classes dragged on. After gym, the boys waited for the locker room to clear before they had started talking about their plans for the night. They realized pretty quickly that it was easier just to wait for everyone else to disperse so they could talk about whatever they wanted to. Both Alfred and Barry had gotten used to the boys being the last ones out of the building so today was no different. 

Wally slid on his converse, Dick took notice that he didn’t change into his uniform like he normally does, he tried to recall if Wally had mentioned any plans after school. He raked his brain for the conversation but couldn’t find it, so he caved, “What’s with the civvies?” 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you didn’t I?” Wally faced his friend with a smile, Dick nodded. “Barry is driving me to Central tonight. Gonna do Dinner with Iris and him, then I’m going to a party. It was kind of last minute, sorry.” 

“Oh. A party? I didn’t peg you as a party kind of guy.” Which wasn’t entirely true. When he first saw Wally, he instantly got ‘popular’ or ‘party guy’ vibes, but they melted away quickly after their interaction so he didn’t pay attention to it. 

“Oh yeah, I was a total party animal.” Wally laughed, Dick wasn’t sure if he was being sarcastic or not, so instead he laughed along. After a short period, the laughter died down. Silence surrounded them as Wally tied his converse. “And by that I mean, I am a science nerd who was dragged to parties by my friends just because I was on the track team. But still. Party animal.” 

“Why are you going then, I mean, if you’re dragged to parties?” Dick had watched as Wally thought about it for a moment before shrugging. 

“Why not? It could be fun.” This was one thing Dick had started to love about Wally, he had a very go with the flow, optimistic attitude. He lived in the now. 

“Okay, well if you get bored, I don’t have plans so you can text me.” Dick mentally kicked himself for sounding so pathetic. He would be at a party, of course he wouldn’t be bored. There would be music, and his friends, and girls. Dick felt a pang of jealousy creep in, he tried to force it away. Just because there might be girls doesn’t mean anything, and regardless, Wally isn’t his to be jealous over. 

“Oh trust me, I will take you up on that offer.” and with that, the boys shifted talk to planning for Saturday. They walked out of the school and to their cars, giving shy waves and soft smiles. 

Wally was super nervous to go to the party. He hadn’t been gone from Central for too long, but he felt so different now. He was worried that he and his once close friends had drifted too far. They still texted often and talked about track and girls, but who could tell what it would be like with him there? Barry and Wally stopped by the apartment briefly, just so Wally could drop off his school bag and pick up a different bag that had a change of clothing. 

The drive seemed to be over in a blink of an eye. Iris met them in the driveway. A quick peck for Barry, a bear hug for Wally. They went in and ate the meal Iris had prepared. Iris asked about everything in Wally’s new life, from how the classes were to the school dynamics to possible dates. This was a subject Wally hadn’t really thought of. He was out to his family, but he still felt awkward talking about it. Not that there was much to talk about, Wally was bi and that was that. There was an uncomfortable silence as Wally chewed the steak thoroughly. 

“I don’t know. I have only been there like, a week.” He said, it wasn’t completely false and it seemed to satisfy the reporters curiosity. They finished their meal and Wally gave them hugs and kisses, taking his wallet and phone and he left. 

He headed down the road, where his friend’s jeep stood, idle. The jeep beeped, and Wally smiled, hoping into the front. His old friend and he did a quick handshake and made small talk. 

They shortly picked up 3 more friends, and got booze and with that they were off. They arrived at the party right at what his friend called ‘prime time’. They all hopped out and went to the door. Wally stood in the back of the group of people, already wishing he could just go home. He would’ve been more into the party if his friends hadn’t already started to disperse in the house like cockroaches. 

The first hour or so, Wally sat in a chair by a speaker. He did what he usually did at the beginning of all the parties, he people watched. His friend had came over and clapped his hands on Wally’s shoulders. 

“You my friend, need to loosen up.” With that, he lead Wally to a table where his friends were finishing a round of beer pong. His friend laughed, “Wally and I are in next round.” the teens around them cheered and Wally let out a small sigh. He knew he was going to have fun one way or another. 

…

Dick was anxious. Bruce had a justice league meeting so there was no patrol tonight. That made Dick feel worse, he didn’t have anything to keep his mind off of Wally. He wondered what he was up to. Maybe it was a boring party. 

But why wouldn’t Wally have texted Dick? 

Maybe his phone died. Or maybe he didn't have service.

Dick knew both options were unlikely but it did ease his mind.

Dick sat around, as he played video games and checked his phone every 5 minutes. It wasn’t until 11 when he got any sort of message from Wally. But even then, it was cryptic to say the least. 

‘Hry duck ejats up??/’ 

Dick had many questions but he felt like he knew the answer. So instead he gave an uneasy smile at his phone. 

‘Hey Walls, you good?’ 

‘Nrver betttr’ 

‘You sure?’ Dick was beyond worried, he tapped his foot waiting for a response. Dick got impatient, ‘Can I call you? Are you busy?’ 

Dick was taken aback when he didn't get a response right away. He waited a few minutes and right as he was about to call his phone begun to ring. He answered it to hear a very loud song playing and Wally shouting. 

“Hello~ Dickie” he drew out the ‘o’ and Dick was able to confirm what was wrong with Wally. Wally was beyond drunk. 

“Hey Walls. You having fun?” 

“Shhhh I’m talking.. ing to my boy.” Wally had shushed people in the party, and Dick couldn’t help but feel a mix of worry and nervousness and just a pang of excitement. Wally’s voice became louder in the speaker as he turned his attention back to Dick. “lemme tell you… Party’s are capital L Lame. I’d… I’d much rather be playing games with you.” He slurred out slowly. Dick couldn’t contain his laugh. 

“Oh is that so? You must be really drunk right now, huh Wally?” 

“Drunk as a skunk.” He enunciated the k’s in each word. Dick giggled again. 

“Wally, eat some food and drink plenty of water okay?” Dick had stood up from his bean bag chair and begun to pace. 

“Why are you so nice? You’re like… like this angel and you’re so small and cute and nice.” Dick smiled widely but he wasn’t sure how to respond or even what to make out of it, so instead he kept quiet. “Oh no. Dickie where’d you go..?” Wally sounded over dramatic but also sincerely upset that Dick didn't respond.

“Sorry I’m here, it’s okay.” Dick listened as Wally begun having a conversation with someone else at the party, Wally laughed loudly and Dick tried to make out what Wally was saying, but it was useless, the party was too chaotic and it just became a loud mumbled mess. He was able to hear a few words here and there, but nothing to give context so instead he waited for Wally to finish his conversation. 

“I gotta go.. Okay I love you goodnight sleep tight Dickie bird.” Before Dick could respond Wally hung up. Dick stood dumbfounded. He replayed the conversation in his mind. Did Wally say I love you? He did right? 

Dick jumped onto his bed and grabbed his pillow. He flailed around in the least manly way possible, he reminded himself of a teenage girl who went to her first boy band concert but he didn’t care. Wally said he loved him. Even if he was drunk, he had to have thought about it right? Excitement turned to dread as he really thought about what happened. Dickie bird? B i r d. Dick clutched the pillow as he tried to recall if he gave any indication that he was Robin. Why else would Wally say something so random? 

“He was just drunk. That’s it. Yeah. Drunk.” Dick spoke out loud before realizing how idiotic it sounded. The whole call shouldn’t have happened, he should've just let Wally enjoy the party. His flailing went from giddy to dramatic. He had covered his face with the pillow and screamed.

What Dick didn’t know was that Bruce had heard the mini freak out and he stood at the door, unsure whether or not to interrupt his son. 

Dick continued his fit until he managed to squirm his way off of the bed. He landed with a thud and there he lay, as a light knock came on his door. “Come in.” 

Bruce walked in to his son huffing on the ground in a pile of bed sheets. “Do I even want to ask?”

“Probably not.” Dick said truthfully.   
With that, the two said good night and Bruce left his disheveled son on the floor where he found him. 

 

Wally woke up with a grunt, rubbing his eyes. There was a reason partying wasn’t his thing, he sometimes overdid it and that is never a good thing. His eyes adjusted to the brightness of daylight and he realized he was in a spare room of the house. He turned over and learned very quickly there was someone behind him. A pretty blonde girl who had her arm wrapped around his waist. The more he tried to get away, the closer she nuzzled into his back. Finally, he was able to pry her off and he made a dash downstairs. On the way, he felt for his wallet and phone, both of which were in his back pocket. He hadn’t thought about last night much as he walked home. He pulled out his phone only to check the time, it was almost noon and he was supposed to be at Dicks around 3. 

He hurried to Barry's and put his almost dead phone on charge. He hopped in the shower and changed into a good pair of jeans and a hoodie. He checked his notifications and was surprised by the text from Dick that had been sitting on his lock screen. He unlocked his phone and read the message. 

‘Hope you took my advice, I don’t want a hung over Wally at my house.’ Wally laughed, then the laugh stopped as he reread the messages. He couldn’t have cringed more than he was right then. He had no memory of last night, and worry set in as he noticed he had called Dick. 

“Oh God what did I do?” The ginger asked himself as he ran his hands through his messy hair. He covered his face and groaned. 

The car ride back to Gotham was just one long anxious ride. He had no idea what they talked about and drunk him could’ve said just about anything. They had talked for 15 minutes. Drunk Wally wouldn’t be accountable for anything he said, Wally was jealous of his party counterpart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I'm on the fence about making the 'blonde girl' a certain blonde yj member but I don't know if i should or how i would. But just in case you were wondering, Artemis is who I was referring to as the blonde girl


	8. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dick acts weird, Wally takes it the wrong way and runs into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so SO sorry for the lack of updates. Life has a way of just eating up your free time. I am trying to work on this when i can but I don't think I'll be able to post once a week/ once every 2 weeks. Especially with summer coming up soon. Here's this chapter though!

Barry took Wally to his apartment to grab different clothing. Wally decided this would be a good time as any to text Dick. 

He had sent a quick reply, ‘Hey sorry about last night. I think i overdid it.’ and then sent a quick ‘I’ll be over shortly’

Fairly quickly he got a response. ‘It’s okay. And okay, just come in when you’re here... Wild party animal i guess?’

‘Oh yes, the wildest. Did i say anything embarrassing?’ He locked his phone and stared at the slowly shrinking buildings in the side mirrors. After a few minutes of no response from Dick, Wally felt even more anxious. He must’ve said something terrible or embarrassing, why else would Dick become radio silent? After another few minutes there was a response. 

‘Drunk Wally was definitely a character’ Dick had typed and retyped similar messages, not wanting to make his friend feel bad. 

‘Oh God.’ Wally felt dread as they approached the manor. Dick had been sitting by the front door, looking at something on his phone. Wally was filled with unease, as Barry put his car in park. Wally took one quick breath before hopping out and walking over to Dick. 

“Sup” Wally popped the p sound as he gave a nervous laugh. Barry beeped and drove off, leaving the two teens alone. Wally watched as Dick stood, wiping his hands on his jeans like he was nervous. 

“Sup” Dick responded in the same manner as the other. “Anyways… Let’s go inside?” He drew out, his voice indicating nervousness. 

Wally let it go and just complied, walking into the empty manor. 

“Alfred is shopping, he won’t be here for a few hours. So. Yeah.” Dick stated, as the boys starting walking to the staircase to go to his room. Wally stopped. 

“Everything okay? You are acting really strange Dick?” Wally was concerned. His mind raced with every possible worst case scenarios that could explain his friend’s strangeness. The one that made him feel most uneasy was the thought that perhaps drunk him flirted and scared Dick but Dick didn’t want to be rude to him. 

“Everything is fine. Why wouldn’t it be fine?” Dick said abruptly, Wally was shocked by how fast he answered and gave a look. Dick shook his head, as he changed his whole demeanor. “Why don’t we just go play some video games since we never got to it last time Walls.” 

“Yeah sounds good.” Wally let his friends strangeness go, maybe he just was in a weird mood. Wally couldn’t fault Dick for that. 

So they went upstairs and after a long debate about what to play, they settled on a racing game. They slipped right back into their normality, Dick set the thoughts of his secret aside for the time being. After many rounds and both boys cheating, whether it was Dick nudging Wally or Wally covering Dick’s eyes, they decided to give it a break for a while. Their timing was spot on since Alfred had returned and started dinner already. They just talked about the video game, keeping the conversation light. It wasn’t until mid dinner, when one way or another superheros were brought up, that the thought of Wally knowing invaded his head. There was something about the way he talked about the Flash that seemed a little extreme. He had clearly done research. Bruce had even leaned forward, completely entranced by Wally’s excessive knowledge of a certain speedster. Dick and Bruce exchanged glances through the meal, Dick could tell his mentor wanted to know what exactly Wally knew, so he would have to press a little harder to get the information. 

After the meal, Dick and Wally stayed back to help Alfred clean up. Once finished, they returned upstairs to Dick’s room where he slowly closed the door. 

“So, you seem to know a lot about Flash.” 

“Yeah, i told you i was a little obsessed” Wally chuckled, as he threw himself onto Dick’s bed. 

“Do you know a bunch about other superheros to? Like Superman or Wonder Woman or Batman?” He sat on the bed too, both boys laying down as they faced the ceiling. He kicked his legs off the side of the bed and glanced at Wally. 

“No? I told you, Flash nerd. I couldn’t tell you the first thing about any of them.” He was taken aback by Dick’s tone. It was like he was accusing Wally of something and he didn’t appreciate it. He looked to the ravenette who simply stretched and returned his gaze to the ceiling. 

“Just making conversation.” 

“Yeah in a really weird way” Wally sat up and looked at Dick, “you’ve been weird all day dude, what’s up?” 

Dick shrugged, “Like I said, just making conversation Walls.” He didn’t enjoy lying to his friend. He wanted to explain why he was acting the way he was, but there were too many variables. If he told him the truth, he would be telling him who Batman and Robin were, and their lives would be in danger even more than normal. 

“I’m calling bull. What is it. Did I say something while i was at that party?” He was getting frustrated his so called friend wouldn’t just tell the truth. 

“It’s not bull. I promise. Just.. Let it go Walls.” Dick said frantically. Wally was mad and for good reason, but it’s not like Dick could tell the truth. 

“Don’t Walls me. Obviously something happened and it’s not cool to lie about it. Just tell me.” Wally crossed his arms and stared at Dick who shrunk. Wally scoffed and grabbed his phone checking the time. It was almost midnight which meant that Barry couldn’t pick him up. So he slid his phone in his pocket and frowned. “Did I say something?” 

“No of course not.” 

“Dude. Then what is it. What has you acting like this?” 

Silence filled the air as Wally took a breath. He stood and started putting his stuff in his bag quickly and before Dick could register Wally was heading towards the door. 

“Text me when you get over this. I’m just gonna go home.” 

“Wait, Wally.” 

“Yes?” 

“Don’t go.” 

“Don’t keep things from me. If you want to be friends you need to know trust is important to me. Lying and withholding the truth are both ways to lose me.” 

Dick pondered his options. He couldn’t bring himself to try to make a cover story and he couldn’t tell the truth so he stood there silent. It wasn’t until Wally was halfway down the staircase when Dick came running out. 

“It’s late. Just stay. It could be dangerous..” He practically begged Wally. Wally shook his head as both continued down the staircase. 

“I’ll take my chances. Bye Dick.” He didn’t look back, he didn’t wave or give his dorky warm signature Wally West smirk. He just disappeared into the night. As soon as the door shut, Dick sprung into action. He ran down and changed into Robin, the batmobile was gone since Bruce took patrol by himself that night. Dick contemplated taking his R cycle but decided against it since Wally couldn’t have gotten too far yet. He told Alfred where he was going and hit his comms to tell his father figure the same thing. 

Wally had made his way down the long driveway before Dick was out of the house. He once again stalked his friend as Wally made his way for the longer trek across the entire town. As Wally walked, Dick followed above, jumping swiftly from building to building. 

Wally had practically made it home before anything weird happened. Dick felt uneasy as he watched a group of 6 follow the ginger slowly. He wanted to stop them there but they weren’t technically doing anything wrong. So instead he watched, and begged that Wally would notice them or that they would turn and leave. Wally walked across the dimly lit road and the gang laughed and dispersed, one followed a little too close behind him. Dick quickly and quietly made his way across buildings to watch his friend from an eagle’s eye perspective.

The guy begun to whistle which, even dick could tell, caught Wally’s attention. Wally turned his head slightly, just enough to see the guy following behind him whistling from his peripherals. Wally’s head shot forward and he bumped up his pace ever so slightly. The guy followed in suit, and then Dick did the same, as he hopped across the buildings.

Wally was getting aggravated and when he turned to face the guy, he mustered up as much courage as he could and spoke, “This isn't funny. What do you want.” 

The guy following him stopped and didn’t respond, only smiled and continued whistling. Wally thought to himself, maybe if he showed he wasn’t scared the guy would leave. Even if he doesn’t leave the boy felt he could win a fight against him. What he didn’t see was the other 5 members come from the shadows and alleys as they corralled Wally into an alley. He was surrounded as Dick gripped his staff and jumped down in front of Wally. He looked up at the goons with a smirk, trying to mask his own fear. 

“Better to pick on someone your own size, don’t you think?” He twirled around as guns started to go off and he dove to cover wally. He moved him quickly behind a trash can where he would be safe. “Stay he-”

He was cut off by one of the larger guys who surrounded them plunging a knife into Dick’s side. He hissed and spun around again, as he knocked the guy out with a swift kick to the head. He glanced down at Wally, “Don’t die, okay?” 

Wally nodded as Dick launched back into the group, punching and kicking and knocking them all out until the last one was down. He stood straight up before remembering the small knife that the first guy dug into his side. He grabbed it with a wince as he pulled it out and replaced it with his hand for pressure. He went to where his friend was sitting and leaned against the brick wall and looked at Wally, “Are you okay?” 

Wally stood, trembling ever so slightly, he adjusted his bag and outfit and looked at Robin. He took in every detail he could before he took note of a very distinct feature and blurted out his thought. “You’re so much shorter than I thought you’d be.” He realized he ignored the question and instead said a random thought. He turned red, “Oh god I am so sorry. You probably think I’m like this huge dick.. I’m fine. The real question is are you okay? You were freaking stabbed. Is there something, anything I could do?” 

The masked boy stretched and winced a little before shrugging, “I’m fine. Batman’s probably on his way anyways. You’re just lucky I came this way tonight. Gotham isn’t like most places. It’s worse here, that’s why it has batman and me.” As if on cue, the screech of tires come and he took a step closer to Wally, “It’s not the first stab wound i’ve had before you know.” 

Batman launched out the the vehicle and walked forward, glaring at Wally then to robin. 

“Hey batman.” Bruce read his boy’s face and could tell he was hurt worse than he was letting on. He stood in front of Wally and Dick looked at his partner with a guilty smile as he took a step towards the batmobile and wobbled into Bruce’s chest. “Sorry B..” Bruce lifted him in a fast scooping motion and Robin faced Wally with a smile, “ Get home safe.” And the dynamic duo got in the car and drove away. 

Wally stood in awe as they left, He had checked his phone and proceeded to walk back to his house, a little more careful than before.


	9. We Cool?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally gets a new fixation on a certain boy wonder.   
> Short, sweet little Daddybats moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trash chapter ahead, sorry in advance

Wally made it home and messaged Barry letting him know what happened and that he was safe and okay. Barry said he would be by the next day to visit. He also messaged Dick, but he didn’t tell him what happened, only that he made it home alright and that he hoped Dick would tell him what he’s hiding. 

When Bruce and Dick made it home, Dick had been out of it. He lost more blood than he thought and him fighting with the knife in wasn’t the best idea. Bruce screeched the vehicle to a halt and gingerly lifted his son. He had already informed Alfred to be ready in the med bay for their arrival. 

“.. I c-can walk…” Dick mumbled as he slowly opened his eyelids and glanced up to Batman’s steel cold face. 

“You blacked out twice in the car.” He grumbled as he didn’t release his partner. 

“... I did?...” 

“Yes.” Bruce led him to the room Alfred had just walked out of before continuing, “You were careless tonight. Letting yourself get stabbed…” 

“I couldn’t dodge.. It.. It would have hit Wally..” Dick suddenly felt residual fight or flight adrenaline and he looked around, “He’s.. Safe right?” 

“Dick… yes. Barry said he got a message saying he was home. They called. He’s okay, just a little shaken up.” 

Hearing this made Dick calm down and relax, as Bruce laid him on the bed and let Alfred stitch up his wounds. Shortly after, He changed into his pajamas and Bruce took him to his bedroom and tucked him in. 

“Rest.. Goodnight Dick.” Bruce leaned down and gently planted a kiss on his son’s forehead. Dick smiled and nuzzled his face into the pillow. 

“... g’night Bruce.” 

Bruce waited for Dick to drift off before standing and closing the door behind him. 

…

Wally didn’t sleep that night however. Anytime he would close his eyes he would imagine the fight go down without the help of a certain Robin. He didn’t want to admit it to Barry but he was terrified. Central City was way different from Gotham and it took a near death experience for Wally to admit it. 

Instead of sleeping, he decided to read up on the boy wonder, the hero who saved him. He had become quickly fascinated by the fellow teen. It was hard to find any real information since it was online and people tended to embellish, but it wasn’t going to stop him. He was determined to learn about this kid. 

He soon fell down the Batman and Robin metaphorical hole. He was so consumed he almost forgot he was mad at Dick. Almost. Dick hadn’t sent a text all night and most of the morning. Wally didn’t receive a text until almost noon. 

‘Listen…Being an open book was never something I had to do, I’m trying but I can’t go from one extreme to the other overnight. I am trying though… So are we cool? I miss my friend.” 

Wally was in the middle of reading some old news reports about Robin when he got the text. He was so absorbed he let most of his anger from the previous day wash away. Dick wasn’t hiding anything to be malicious, he hadn’t had good friends before, friends who he could tell everything to. Wally leaned back in his chair as he tried to think of a good response. After a few minutes of deliberation, he couldn’t find the perfect response so he settled for a quick apology and hoped it would be good enough for Dick. 

‘ Yes, we are cool :) I’m sorry for flipping out and leaving :/ ‘ 

'It's fine, no biggie'

He stood and stretched, taking his phone to his bed where the charger is. He plugged it in and went right back into the hundreds of reports and spent most of the day reading up on it.

Dick was happy that they were good but the happiness was short lived, as worry took over. Wally hadn’t been nearly as talkative as he usually is. Maybe he is still upset and he just doesn’t want to admit it? 

He got out of bed, his face a slight grimace as he holds his tender side. He goes to Bruce’s study and knocks softly. 

“Hey B, can we talk for a minute?” He lowered his arm from holding his side and he walked in. His father was at his desk, reading paperwork. He finished the page he was on and set it down, turning his attentions to his boy. 

“What is it?” Bruce asked raising an eyebrow as Dick shifted from one foot to the other before he closed the door and sat on one of the chairs in front of Bruce’s desk. 

“I was wondering.. Have you heard anything about Wally? He hasn’t really been answering me and I’m worried that uh.. That he might blame-” 

“Dick. Do you really think Wally would blame you for being mugged?” Bruce raised his eyebrow even further, a slightly bewildered expression rested on his otherwise stoic face. 

“If I would’ve jus-” 

“No. Dickie. Listen to me. You saved him. Regardless, you warned him about Gotham previously, yes?” Dick nodded before Bruce continued, “See. Now. Why are you so scared about Wally’s opinion of you?” 

Dick was caught off guard by his guardian’s question. Why did he care so much? He avoided Bruce’s gaze as he tried to come up with an answer. 

“I.. He’s.. He’s my friend and I really like him B.” This answer made Bruce’s expression shift to a mix of emotions. Bruce just stared at his son, as if the words he was looking for were written on Dick’s face. 

“Like him how?” Bruce’s poker face returned as he leaned back in his chair. Dick fidgeted briefly before responding. 

“Like he is my best friend. He is the first person who wanted to know Dick Grayson, not Richard. Bruce. He’s my only friend. I can’t go back to being friendless.. I can’t go back to being alone.” 

Bruce stood and knelt beside Dick’s chair. The two hugged, the elder being careful not to disrupt the wound. In that moment, there were no words that needed to be exchanged. Their hug said everything they wanted to say.

After resting all day, Dick was eager to go out and patrol. Typically, he would be out of commission a little longer than a day, but he promised to take it easy. The only thing he really wanted to do was to check on Wally, so Bruce said they could swing by for a quick check up.


	10. You're Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Robin pays Wally a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 100 KUDOS IT MEANS SO MUCH THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY 💞💞💞💞

Wally finished yet another news article about Batman and Robin when he looked up and realized it was pitch black. He rubbed his eyes, feeling suddenly tired, and leaned away from the computer screen. He stood and walked towards his bed, grabbing his phone off the charger and he turned on the light. 

Wally left the room and when he returned, he heard something from outside. 

Tink…. Tink… Something was hitting his window.

With slow motions, Wally walked practically flat against his wall as he grabbed a track trophy and hid it behind his back. He opened his window and looked outside. 

“Trophies aren’t the best weapons you have here, right?” A familiar bird popped into view with a small grin. 

Wally gasped, clutching the trophy, a faint embarrassed flush across his cheeks.

“You scared the shit out of me.” He tossed the trophy onto his bed and gave a smile, “To answer your question, I have better weapons but I was preoccupied… Anyways, how’s your side? I’m really sorry that happened to you.” 

“What stab wound?” Robin gave a cocky grin and climbed inside, “Batman doesn’t really want me here, so I’ll make it quick. I felt bad about leaving you the way we did and I wanted to check up on you.” 

Wally moved to his desk and leaned against it, “Oh it’s no problem, you were just doing what you had to do.” His eye caught the computer screen and he looked from Robin to the screen before shutting it and returning his focus back to the bird, raising an eyebrow. “Do you do this often? Check up on those you save?” 

“Ah, not usually. But I did some research and found you’re new to Gotham. Thought I’d make sure you were still alive.” He begun to walk around the room, taking in every detail cautiously. “What do you think of it? Do you regret coming here? To Gotham?” 

“Why do you ask?” Wally laughed and watched Robin move around the room, “I mean, I’d be lying if I said I was looking forward to moving here at first. I was leaving my family, my friends, my city.” He paused, looking out the window. “But. I’ve had a great time here so far. I made pretty great friend so I can’t say I’m regretting it yet.” 

“Gotham is full of crazy people. The Joker, Riddler, Penguin, Two face, and depending who you ask, Batman and myself.” Dick made eye contact with Wally before continuing. “It’s dangerous here Wally. What if you get mugged again and Batman and I can’t save you? What if you got hurt or worse, what if you died. This amazing friend of yours, how would they feel? What would happen to them?” 

Wally shifted uncomfortably, focusing his attention to the floor instead of the masked hero in his room. 

“...It’s not like I wanted to get mugged…” He ran his hand through his hair and gulped, thinking about how Dick would be affected. Dick didn’t have other friends. He was all Dick had. “I.. Uh. I don’t know. I’d assume he would just go back to living life like he did before I came into the picture.” 

Dick felt his stomach drop. He froze and turned around to face the wall. He took several deep breaths to calm down. His comm link went off. 

“Can I… But Batman… Please I.. Alright. Fine. Robin out.” He dropped his hand and sighed, facing Wally again. “Your friend would be upset. Real friends are hard to find here. Hell, people here are just as likely to stab me as they are to thank me after i save them. If you have a real friend, it means something. I gotta go, duty calls and all. Just stay safe and, well, just don’t die, okay?” He added a wink and after that he climbed out of the window and leapt off into the night. 

Wally walked over to the window and watched Robin disappear. He shut the window and locked it as an afterthought, as he closed the curtain too. He replayed the conversation in his mind. Robin reminded him of Dick. It was an eerie familiarity. Something about the way he spoke and acted, but the weirdest part was the way he said ‘just don’t die’. That was something Dick said too. Wally shook his head and brushed the odd feeling off. He took his phone out and texted Dick, he knew that Robin was right. Dick is a good friend and he shouldn’t have to explain anything he doesn’t want to. 

‘Hey sorry for being mia, I got sucked into an internet deep dive.’ 

Wally thudded on his bed and locked his phone, staring at his ceiling. 

Dick felt the phone vibrate and he pulled it out, smiling as he read the text. 

“You could have compromised yourself.” Bruce was angry as they drove around the city. “You can’t risk him figuring out who you are.”

“He doesn’t know.” 

“Just be safe, not just for you but also for him.” 

“I got it.” Dick responded while he sent Wally a text, ‘I get it. I was just worried about you man.’ He hit send and looked up to see a bat signal in the sky. He sighed and put the phone away, “Off we go.” 

/////////

The next few days went by almost like nothing happened.The awkwardness disappeared completely. They became the most unstoppable team in volleyball and Tommy had pretty much backed off of them. Things were great.  
The only thing that really changed was that Dick went to gym early so he could be changed before Wally. His wound was still stitched up and healing. He didn’t dare imagine what would happen to their friendship if Wally found out that Dick was Robin. Wally would be pissed sure, but Wally would also know the Wayne families biggest secret. It wouldn’t be a far stretch to piece together who Batman would be.

Wednesday, Wally got out of health early. He had intentions of roaming the halls then meeting Dick and walking together to gym but when he got caught for ‘wandering’ he just went to gym. He sent Dick a text and smiled as he set his things in the empty locker room. 

‘You excited for more volleyball? We are totally gonna kick ass and win!’ 

He proceeded to get ready, trying his best to hold in his excitement. They only had two more matches before they would be declared the winners. Even the students who just messed around in the beginning were taking the matches very seriously. Coach had offered incentive to win. The winner would get 35 bonus points. For some kids, this would bring their grade up a whole letter. 

Wally finished changing and played on his phone as he waited for his partner. 

The bell rung and Wally heard the muffled sounds of student life become louder as kids filed into the locker room. Dick had shuffled in later than normal, and to his surprise, the ginger was already waiting for him. 

“Hey!” Wally said as Dick slid his bag down and knelt. His stitches pulled and he tried his hardest to hide a wince. Wally who was wrapped up in whatever was on his phone, didn’t notice. 

“Hey, how was your day?” Dick said as he slowly pulled out his clothing from the bag. He eyed Wally, making sure he was focused on his phone and not Dick himself. He stood up and quickly changed his bottoms. Wally didn’t bat an eye, that is, until Dick winced louder than the last time. Wally raised an eyebrow and set his phone down. 

“You good?” 

“Yeah” He gave a laugh and Wally appeared to be content with Dick’s answer because he went back to playing on his phone. 

Dick moved, more cautiously and grabbed his gym shirt in his hands. He clutched it and didn’t remove his eyes from Wally as he strategically slid his shirt off, keeping his bad side away from Wally’s view. 

“So, who do you think will be our biggest competition?” Wally asked without looking up. 

“Uhhh I’m not sure, Charlie and Lydia are in it to win it.” Dick said with a grunt as he started to slide his shirt on. His eyes widened as he looked at Wally who looked up briefly. 

“You okay?” He put his phone in his bag and stood, giving his full attention to Dick. He stood and approached Dick and tried to see what had happened. Dick quickly pulled his shirt down, trying to ignore the pain that quick aggressive movements caused his side. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Just slept funny or pulled a muscle or something.” He covered his side quickly with his arm and gave a nervous chuckle and looked down at his bag on the floor. 

“Slept funny huh?” He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “That seemed a lot worse than that Dick.” 

“Or maybe a bruise I don’t know. I’m klutzy remember?” Dick gave a laugh and knelt. He started to organize his things, avoiding Wally’s obvious gaze. The locker room emptied quickly as students went to the gym to get started. It was just the two of them now. "Come on, we're going to be late for the tournament."

“Dick.” Wally started, his voice pleading. “Just show me it’s just a bruise then. Or that it’s nothing. Please.” Wally knelt with Dick. He was clearly hurt, and Dick would’ve cared more if he wasn’t currently trying to keep calm. 

“It’s uhm.. It’s .. I.. I-it’s n..” He stopped and thought to himself. ‘Just tell him the truth. It will be way less worse than dragging this on Dick. Come on.’ He moved against the locker, wishing he could just disappear. “It’s fine.” 

Dick couldn’t read Wally’s expression past an obvious pained look. Wally held his breath, contemplating something and eventually turned red and scoffed. He stood and shook his head “I get private lives. But. You are being so sketchy about a bruise. A freaking bruise..."

Dick could tell something clicked within Wally's mind and his palms begun to instantly sweat. He was confused when Wally's expression turned from upset to worried. 

"Dick.. is it Bruce? Did he give you a bruise? Is that why you are so secretive about it?" This statement though thoughtful and filled with worry, made anger bubble up in Dick. Bruce was a good father and a good hero. He would never hurt anyone, anyone good that is. 

"God Wally. No. Bruce isn't abusing me." Dick frowned 

"Then what?" Dick fell silent and Wally scoffed. " I thought you were different.. I-i thought we were friends Dick.” he hissed Dick’s name and grabbed his things and stormed towards the door. 

Dick felt his heart drop to his stomach and his mind went blank. He watched Wally make his way to the door. Inch by inch, Dick urged his body to move, to speak, to do something other than watch his friend walk out the doors and presumably his life. After what felt like eternity, he finally did something. He shuddered with fear and before he knew it tears sprung to his eyes and loneliness shoved daggers into his chest. “Wally-” Before he knew it he was behind Wally, as he snagged Wally’s wrist that was opening the door and forced him to face him. “Please don’t go. We are friends. Please.” His breathing picked up then suddenly stopped as he raised the side of his shirt revealing the healing wound. He didn’t care if he was making a scene in the empty locker room. He didn’t care what the future might entail if Wally knew the truth. As he saw it, there wouldn’t be a future without Wally, without his best friend. He couldn’t lose Wally. 

Wally’s halted, willing his eyes to stop welling up. He closed them and when Dick finished talking he opened them again. His gaze immediately went from Dick’s watery eyes to the new exposed flesh of his side. His eyebrows furrowed and he took a step back, “Is that a… stab wound?” 

Thoughts, ideas, and questions swirled around Wally’s head as he eyed the stitch work on Dick. As things started to become very clear, Wally felt even more confused. He didn’t speak, instead he pulled Dick’s shirt down and walked past Dick, taking a seat on the bench where their things were. Dick followed behind quietly. Neither boy spoke as Wally tried to understand. Then it finally clicked. It really finally clicked based on his expression. Wally's face was a horrifyingly pale shade of white and he looked at Dick like he was a ghost.

“You’re him, aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo cliffhanger~
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it's kinda short, i felt like that would be a good place to split it up, ya know?


	11. Seeing Red

The locker room became deathly silent and Dick was sure Wally could hear his heart trying to pound it’s way out of his rib cage. Everything was moving so fast, so distorted and it only made his struggle for air more difficult. He sucked in, trying to feel the oxygen fill his lungs. Instead however, it was like a vacuum. He began to breathe faster, more rugged as he tried to relieve the burning sensation in his lungs. 

“Wall.. ally.. I.. i-its not.. Nothing.. I.. im no.. not..” His arms instinctively wrapped around his body like a security blanket and he tried to remember through the disorienting fog in his mind to breathe slowly, though it didn’t work and instead he begun to wheeze. “It’s.. not.. What you..” he trailed off, his body curled in on himself. “I’m not who.. Who you.. Think i-I just.. I just- I.” His mind was racing and he wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to say first. After a few partial sentences left his mouth he decided to stop talking altogether and focus on not passing out. 

Wally was lost in his own mind, until he noticed Dick had stopped talking. It wasn’t like Wally knew what he said but hearing the younger pause made him look up. He paused only a moment, his brain told him to move, to comfort him but his body wouldn’t. There was something dangerous about Dick now. Dick was Robin. Dick was the one who took a knife to the side to save him. Dick was.. Still Dick. Wally decided, as he jumped into action so to speak. 

He quickly moved so his legs were on either side of the bench facing Dick. Dick looked just as scared and small as he did when they first met. Wally felt a pang of guilt knowing he was the cause of it this time. 

“Dick. Remember in the classroom…” He rubbed Dick’s back and pulled him close. Dick didn’t respond but willingly moved towards Wally’s chest. “I need you to breathe for me okay..” He gingerly took Dick’s hand and copied what he had done in the classroom. He took a few deep breaths. “See, in and out, just like before. Just breathe. Everything’s okay.” 

Wally truthfully wanted to be mad. He thought he could be mad, that’s a logical reaction to finding out someone is a superhero. But, when he looks at Dick all he can feel is guilt. Dick had told him there were reasons he couldn’t be truthful and like a douche bag, Wally pushed and pushed until the truth came out. 

Dick nodded and struggled to return him breath to the normal rate. His heart was pounding along with his head and he was pretty sure he was going to throw up. 

The two continued like that until finally, Dick’s breathing became more calm but still shaky. He swallowed hard and clutched Wally’s shirt. 

“... I’m so sorry.. Don’t h.. Hate me. I c-couldn’t tell you.” He kept his head down and tried to stop his shaking as tears rolled down his face. “I.. please don’t leave..” 

Wally’s heart broke as Dick sniffled, still clutching Wally’s shirt. 

“Dick I don’t hate you. And I…” He let go of Dick’s hand and engulfed the boy in his arms. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Was he scared? Yes. But something told him that he would be more scared if Dick wasn’t in his life. 

The locker room echoed his promise and then silence fell. Wally closed his eyes and rubbed Dick’s back and Dick calmed down. After his breathing slowed, Wally turned his gaze to Dick’s head, “Are you okay?” 

Dick unfolded and attached himself to Wally’s torso, clingy to him as if his life depended on it. He shook his head and started to speak, his voice raw. “Look at me. Who knew Robin would be so weak... Wally, look, I completely get if you don’t want to be my friend or even associate with me anymore but, you can’t tell anyone. Anyone. Who I am.. I’m sorry.” 

Wally gave a small laugh, which snowballed into a full blown cackle. Dick would’ve thought he was high on Joker gas if he hadn’t been with him the whole time. Wally wiped an eye and took in air before sighing. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just.. This whole thing..” He motioned to them and around them before continuing, “Is crazy. So crazy and yet, it totally makes sense. It’s a lot to take in..” he paused again, when he felt a giggle bubble up, when he deemed it safe, he became serious and looked at Dick. “Yes, of course I won’t tell anyone. Not even Barry. It isn’t my secret to tell. In regards to you being weak... Robin saved my life. You. You saved my life. I’m pretty sure you are the opposite of weak Dick.”

Dick gave a small smile as a response,then deadpanned. “Robin is a superhero. Superheroes don’t have panic attacks when someone figures out their identity. Superheroes sure as hell don’t get bullied and run to hide in a classroom when they freak out. I’d call that pretty weak.” 

Wally pulled Dick closer, sensing the younger begin to tense up. He positioned them so he could rest his chin on top of Dick’s head. He hummed for a moment as he collected his thoughts. 

“I would do the same thing if I was in your position. Hell, I wouldn’t even bother going to school, I would’ve just left if I had to deal with a fraction of what you’ve dealt with. So no, you aren’t weak. Don’t ever thing for a second you’re weak Dick.

Dick felt at ease with Wally there. He wrapped his arms around Wally and squeezed. 

“How did I ever get so lucky to have you as my friend?” 

“Dick, I’ve been a terrible friend. I should’ve trusted you. I shouldn’t have forced you to tell me. And I shouldn't have used our friendship to get the truth out of you. I just didn’t understand. I’m sorry.” 

“I would’ve done the same thing Wally. I get it. I was shady. And i’m glad you know but. Bruce is going to be so beyond pissed. I asked him if i could tell you the first night we hung out. He told me if i told you, if you found out, he’d end our friendship.” 

Wally frowned and nuzzled his face into Dick’s hair. “Can he do that..?” 

“I.. I honestly don’t know… That’s why I left so fast when I was checking on you. I didn’t want him to think that he had to come in and do something.. You’re my only friend. Bruce can probably leave it alone if we act like you don’t know anything.. If he finds out and does anything I swear to God I will hack the fucking batcomputer to talk to you. I don’t think I can survive everything without a friend like you.” 

Wally laughed, you know, the laugh where your whole body convulses and shakes and Dick looked at him confused. 

“You’d hack the freaking batcomputer for me?” Wally winked as he leaned back, “Aweeeee” 

Dick rolled his eyes and slid on his shoes before standing. 

“So~ Would you like to come over after school since we are cool again?” 

Wally watched Dick with a slight frown. 

“I mean, I personally would love to, but, is that a good idea? Would Bruce be okay with that?” He raised his knee and rested his chin on it before continuing. “You know I’m sorry right. I shouldn’t have been reckless and gotten you hurt.” 

“It’s fine. I would do anything to protect you…” He rephrased when he saw the cocky look on Wally’s face, “I’d do anything to protect almost anyone. But, Bruce doesn’t need to know that you know. We can hide that you know the truth. He knows we’ve been getting along. He doesn’t need to find out about today.” He shook his head and gave a big smile, “Besides, if he finds out, we can get through it together.” 

Wally smirked widely and stood up, grabbing Dick’s shoulder and walked them towards the door. 

“Deal. Come on, we are seriously late for gym class.” 

Dick wiped his eyes once more before nodding. He gave a small grin, “Let’s go kick some volleyball ass.” 

They walked into the gym and everyone was already in their groups, talking amongst themselves. They all became quiet when the boys came in. The teacher looked like he was going to yell but must’ve seen Dick’s tear stained face because instead he just waved them across and marked them present. 

They made their way past herd of kids when they were greeted by a group laughing. Wally turned to see who it was even though he already had a feeling. It was some of the jocks, the same jocks who helped Tommy harass Dick on Wally’s first day. 

“Aw look, circus freak was crying.” One fake cried like a baby as the group laughed. Another pushed his friend and cackled louder. 

Dick immediately threw his head down and used the back of his hand to scrub at the tear tracks on his face. 

“Dumb gypsy, you should stop dragging the newbie down.” 

“Yeah the poor sap is stuck with you, don’t forget that. He’d be better off without you.” 

Dick grabbed Wally’s hand and tried to pull him away from the situation, “Let’s go. It doesn’t matter. Nothing I haven’t heard before.” 

Wally didn’t budge. Instead, he turned his attention from the boys to Dick, and set his free hand on Dick’s shoulder, “Hey why don’t you go grab us a ball?” Wally sounded sickly sweet and though Dick was reluctant, he left anyways. 

Wally proceeded to walk over to the group who were laughing still at their own comment, giving high fives and clinging to each other to keep from falling down. Wally smiled then laughed himself before speaking. 

“Yeah, that was so funny, but you know what else is funny?” He watched as the group collectively made a confused look, “The fact that you all are going to be washed up as soon as we’re done with high school. What then? Let me guess, you’ll throw parties for high schoolers trying to relive the glory days when you had all the hot chicks, all the sick parties, when you were varsity track, football, baseball members and you had your whole life ahead of you?” 

The leader of the group, or so it appeared anyways, was the first to understand what Wally said. His confusion turned to pure anger as he growled, “What the fuck did you just say to me faggot.” 

Wally, being the levelheaded boy he is, pushed him. Hard. 

Dick had been at the bin checking the air in the ball he picked when he heard commotion but he didn’t think anything of it considering they were in school, and the school being big and prestigious has a very strict no fighting policy. 

He turned to head back right as Wally pushed him, he watched the leader stumble back and he ran up when the leader got right back in Wally’s face. 

“What the hell was that West.” He grumbled as the boys behind him had started to get rowdy.

“Leave my friend and I alone. Got it trust fund?” Wally spoke calmly but affirmative and turned away when the leader pushed him, causing him to stumble into Dick. 

“How the fuck did you even make it into this school? There’s a reason we have social classes, it’s to keep people like you and circus freak away from the future of our country.” 

Wally faced him again, fists clenched and breathing heavy. A loud whistle caused both parties to jump. 

“Break it up break it up. If you want to fight, join the wrestling team.” 

After he spoke, the gym echoed slightly as Wally and Dick walked away. Wally faced Dick with a frown. 

“Sorry about that, but if you won’t stand up for yourself, I will. You don’t deserve assholes like that treating you the way you’ve been letting them.” 

Dick’s lips curved upwards, “My knight in shining armor.” As they walked to their spot, away from everyone else, he leaned closer and lowered his voice. “It will get you hurt you know, being a hero, no matter who it’s too. It’ll get you hurt… I don’t want you hurt Wally. Especially for my sake.”

Wally gave a serious look and he leaned in too, “Hey, look, you get to be a hero for literally all of Gotham, I’ll never get that. So let me at least be a hero for you okay?” He took the ball and winked, “Let’s kick some ass partner.” 

The volleyball tournament continued like usual, thankfully the guys who were causing problems were out of the tournament so Dick and Wally didn’t have to deal with them. They didn’t win however, they came in second. With the tournaments done, Coach let everyone not in the finals get changed early after running a few laps. When Dick Wally and their opponents finished, they all said good game and Wally and Dick stayed behind to let them change so they could be alone like before. Wally threw the ball in the bin and stretched. 

“Sorry we didn’t win Dick, I tried my hardest.” 

“It’s okay. It’s farther than anyone expected a new kid and a klutz to get so I would consider it a win.” 

Both laughed and continued small talk as they went towards the locker room. 

“So how are you able to convince everyone one that you are an uber klutz?” Wally chuckled as they walked towards the door.

“I pull of klutz very well. It’s part of my charm.” Dick walked backwards to the locker room.

The boys walked in and someone grabbed the back of Dick’s shirt, pulling him off his feet. 

“What charm gypsy trash? Casting your magic?” The one holding his shook him harshly. 

“Did your witch mother teach you it?” 

“Put me down. Wally get Mr. Mcclain.” Dick was calm. Wally went to move but was grabbed as well. 

“Do you really think any teacher here cares about you? It’s after school hours, they aren’t obligated to help filth like you.” Dick couldn’t see him but recognized him as the one Wally shoved. He walked into view with a satisfied smile on his face.

Dick tried to squirm away but upon resisting the leader lunged forward and punched Dick, directly in the healing wound hard. Dick gasped and he tried to instinctively cover his side. Who ever was holding him dropped him as he clawed his way away from the sets of legs surrounding him. 

“Dick” Wally screamed and tried to get free from their grasp. He watched in horror as the 3 teens not holding Wally surrounded Dick and started kicking him repeatedly. They covered Wally’s view for the most part and all he could see was Dick’s shirt drenched in blood, presumably from the stab wound’s stitched opening, he could also see Dick’s face every couple moments. His lip was split, tears rolled down his cheeks and Dick gave a yelp or a scream or a gasp every few seconds as well. 

Wally never knew what people meant by ‘seeing red’ or ‘blacking out’. That is, until that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I just want to get to the good parts tbh. But, thank you to everyone who reads and comments, I read every comment and y'all are so nice!! 
> 
> P.S. We stan a firecracker Wally with *slight* anger issues


	12. He Ran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love angst/ fighting scenes/ ect but, I feel that I'm really bad at writing it so have some poorly written content because i want to upload

Wally’s mind blanked and it was like he was on autopilot. He thrashed his way free from the two guys holding him. He tackled the leader to the ground, causing the other two to stop and watch in horror. Wally hadn’t meant to, but he forced the leader to smack his head off one of the many benches in the room. He crawled onto the discombobulated teen and began punching him. The sound of fist to face echoed and eventually, all the kid’s friends had bolted away, leaving the three of them alone. Wally’s knuckles were throbbing and bleeding but he didn’t stop. He couldn't stop.

The leader sobbed, trying to pry Wally off of him. His nose was most definitely broken and he had a split lip and black eyes, though you couldn’t tell because of all the blood that covered his face. A mixture of his own, Wally's and probably Dick's too

Dick tried to move from the moment the kids left but he couldn’t focus on anything other than the amount of blood seeping through his side. He finally mustered up enough strength to crawl to Wally. He sat up, keeping his right hand firmly on his open stitches, his left had wiped his mouth and then found its way to Wally’s shoulder. 

“Wally… Walls… Gotta stop man.” He squeezed Wally’s shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go home.” 

Wally looked up with a glazed over expression and nodded but didn’t remove himself from the bully. Instead, he grabbed his shirt and leaned close. 

“You will leave us alone. You won’t go to the principle or anyone because of what happened. Tell your friends the same. Got it?” His voice was gravelly and rough, it didn't sound like it would've came from the bubbly ginger. When the bully didn’t answer right away, Wally grabbed the boy’s face and slammed the back of his head onto the ground, “I asked you a question.”

“G-got it.” The kid reached his hands up to his head and shrunk into the floor.

“This is your only warning.” He tapped his face and stood, watching as the kid grabbed his things and booked it as fast as he could, slipping on the way out of the door. 

Wally stood there and Dick watched carefully as his face changed and Wally began to shake, looking at his knuckles covered in blood. He went pale and sat on the floor, refusing to remove his gaze from where their altercation took place. He watched every moment unfold again within his mind and shuddered, his breathing picking up. 

Dick was terrified. He had seen and been through a lot as both Dick and Robin but nothing was as scary as watching someone he cared about slip into that dark place. He shook the uneasy feeling and focused his attention on Wally. Wally and his well being were most important at the moment. 

Dick carefully put himself in front of Wally and looked at him. 

“Wally, you need to focus on your breathing. It’s alright. We’re alright.” Dick took Wally’s hand and held it firmly, as he rubbed small circles with his thumb over the back of his hand. 

Wally slid his hand away from Dicks, in a jerking motion, as he looked at his palms. 

“..I-I.. What did I do…” Wally didn’t know he was crying until a warm tear fell into his hand. “I.. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t.. I didn’t.. Mean to.” 

Dick’s chest clenched as he saw how broken Wally was. 

“Hey.. You protected me. You kept me safe.. They hurt me and you.. You saved me. You’re a hero.” 

“I’m not a hero.” Wally deadpanned, not looking up, he wiped his cheek with his bloody knuckles, mixing the blood and tears. 

“You are. You’re my hero.” Dick stopped and coughed a very wet sounding cough. He knew he’d need to get checked out by Alfred soon but at the moment, he decided Wally was most important. He then sat the way Wally had with him, putting Wally between his legs. He pulled Wally close, and gave a firm and comforting hug. “You’re okay. I’m okay. We’re okay. You kept me safe Wally.” 

“I don’t remember what happened.. I wasn’t going to stop..” He tensed as Dick comforted him. Wally didn’t feel that he deserved any sort of comfort given the situation. “They got your side.. Are you okay?” 

Wally looked at the blood soaked shirt and slowly moved his hand towards the hem. His eyes flickered from Dick’s gaze to the hem of the shirt and back as he raised it ever so slightly. His mind blanked for a moment, as he looked at the busted open wound. His face paled and he looked at Dick urgently, noticing how weak Dick actually looked. 

“Is Alfred out front?” Wally asked quietly as he let the shirt fall back down. Dick nodded 

“He’s out there but we should probably ask him to meet up in the back. Ya know cause.. Well…” He motions to both of them then continues, “And wally?”

Wally doesn’t respond, instead he just looks at Dick with a frown.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I’ve been where you are..” he lowered his voice a hair before continuing “Batman had to pull me away before I seriously hurt him.” 

Wally gave a microscopic nod before he stood and grabbed their things. He brought it back to Dick who pulled out his phone from his bag. 

“Let’s get out of here.. I can carry you if you need Dick.. Don’t push yourself too far.” He put on both backpacks when Dick pulled the phone out and he sat beside Dick. 

“I’m fine.. Worry about yourself please.” To prove he was okay, he pushed himself off the bench. He stifled a groan and as he stood, feeling the room dip and swirl, he swayed back towards the lockers before he caught himself. He grabbed the air like it was keeping him up and ignored the lightheaded feeling that rushed to him when he stood. “I’m okay.” He said to Wally as he dialed Alfred. 

“Hello Sir, running late are we?” Alfred answered the call after the 2nd ring. 

“Can you pick us up.. In the back please?” 

“Is everything alright sir?” There was something in Dick’s tone that made Alfred uneasy. Dick didn’t answer for a moment as he tried to collect his thoughts. 

“...Wally knows.. And things happened and uh… the stab wound.. Reopened.. I’m bleeding a lot.” Dick let out another wet cough. When he moved his hand from his mouth, he noticed red in his palm. 

“I’m on my way sirs.” Alfred hung up and Dick moved the phone from his ear. 

“Dick. Please let me carry you. You’re hurt.” 

“So are you Wally. Just.. Come here and I’ll lean on you.” 

Wally reluctantly complied, knowing Dick was stubborn and wouldn’t let Wally do all the work. Dick slung his arm as best he could around Wally’s shoulders. They slowly made their way out of the locker room and towards the exit. 

“This isn’t my first stab wound you know.. I’ve been hurt way worse than this.” Dick tried to lighten the mood but when he went to chuckle, it turned into a coughing fit. Dick stopped walking and proceeded to squeeze out painful coughs, one after another, until bloody saliva came bubbling through his lips and into his palms as he wobbled and leaned into Wally even more than before. 

Wally looked down and immediate panic set in as he saw Dick’s current state. He shook his head and frowned. 

“I don’t care if I’m hurt Dick. Just hang in there for me.. Please.” Wally lifted Dick up with almost superhuman strength thanks to adrenaline. He then carefully jogged down the hallway and outside where Alfred was waiting with the limo. 

Alfred swung open the door and Wally gently set Dick in. He then threw in Dick’s bag and backed up feeling sick. 

“I-I.. I’m sorry I can’t..” He looked at Alfred and then to Dick looking tiny in a ball in the back seat. He then did what Wally West was best at. He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooo Cliffhanger again  
> We're almost to my favorite part so yay! 
> 
> What do you guys think will happen when Bruce and Barry find out Wally knows?  
> How will Wally react to learning his uncle is the Flash?


	13. Come In

“Master Wallace!” Alfred shouted as he took a few steps in the direction Wally had bolted. He would’ve kept going in an attempt to catch up to him if it hadn’t been for the weak voice that came from the back of the limo. 

“A-Alfred..?” 

Alfred returned to the limo where Dick was trying to sit up. 

“Lay back down. Master Dick, I need you to talk to me. Tell me what happened while I get you home.” Dick complied and Alfred checked his pulse then turned his attention to the wound. He looked for only a moment before he buckled Dick in as best he could and shut the door. 

Alfred got in and started to drive. 

“B… Bullies g-grabbed.. Me and.. Held me..” Dick groaned as Alfred hit a bump. He composed himself and started again. “Couldn’t f-fight back.. T-they.. Ripped stitches.. And W-wally… Wally..” His eyes fluttered closed and he gave a small hum. “....’fred?... ‘m t-tired..”

\----

Wally bolted away from the limo, away from dick, away from what he had done. When he ran, he didn’t focus on anything but putting one foot in front of the other. He kept going and going even when his legs felt like Jello. He ran until his legs ached and burned and he caved in. He collapsed to the ground so overwhelmed by everything, he rolled over and pushed himself off the ground just enough to throw up without it getting on him. 

When he finished, he shakily wiped his mouth and pulled himself away from the mess. He allowed himself only a few minutes to relax before he stood and started walking. 

He felt his phone in his pocket and thought about calling someone, but when the only person he could think of was Dick he threw away that idea. Instead, he decided just to walk. 

A short time passed and he didn’t recognize the area around him but he wandered into a cul de sac. He didn’t think much of it, his mind mostly focusing on the searing pain radiating from his legs and his throat. It wasn’t until a concerned mom jogging with a stroller spotted Wally on the other side of the road that Wally even knew there were other humans on Earth. 

“Excuse me, are you okay?” The woman tapped Wally’s shoulder, her voice filled with concern. Wally turned around and made the mother gasp. “Oh my god are you hurt?” 

The girl frowned when she didn’t get an answer so she grabbed the other shoulder and noticed Wally’s glazed expression. 

“There is so much blood. Do I need to call someone? Do you have parents?” She pulled out her phone and started to dial 911 when Wally shook his head. 

“It’s not mine.” She took a few steps back when Wally gave a small thanks and ran down the street, ignoring her yelling for him to come back. 

\---------

Alfred had called Bruce as soon as Dick blacked out in the car. The ride was excruciatingly slow, but soon enough, Alfred was carrying Dick’s limp body into the manor. Bruce’s car wasn’t there yet which made sense, but Alfred knew he’d be there shortly. 

Alfred took Dick into the med bay and quickly began assessing him. While he gathered supplies to restitch the wounds, the panicked voice of Dick’s father echoed in the mansion. 

“Where is he?” Bruce shouted as the door slammed behind him and dropped his things to the ground. Alfred’s response was much more calm than the other. 

“In here sir.” 

Bruce came in and went quiet as Alfred worked on Dick. He stood, collecting his thoughts before Alfred told him everything that Dick said before he passed out. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and pulled out his phone. 

“I’ll tell Barry.” 

\--- 

Barry was shocked to get a call from Bruce in the middle of the day, shock turned to horror and he sped home and bolted out of there before Iris could say hello. 

Barry scanned the entire city and couldn’t find his boy. He let out a disgruntled groan as he kicked a trash can. He had no clue where else Wally could be. He then got an idea and called Bruce back. 

“Hey Bruce, do me a favor and track Wally’s phone? He isn’t in town anywhere. Knowing him, he could be as far as the next town over by now.” 

“Okay got it.” Bruce responded and then went to the batcomputer, the sound of his keys clicking echoed in Barry’s ear. A moment later, Bruce sighed, “I can give you the last location it picked up but his phone must have died. Sending coordinates now, I hope they help.” 

Barry thanked him and looked at the location. He was correct, Wally made it to the next town when his phone died. Barry looked around and ran when he was sure nobody was watching. 

He kept searching in and around the town, right as he was about to give up, he noticed a familiar backpack and a fiery red mane. 

Barry took small steps and walked slowly, he moved like he was trying to catch a scared puppy trapped somewhere. He took in every detail he could of the scene and it made his chest tighten when he saw the state his boy was in. 

Wally had his head tucked between his knees, both hands wrapped crudely with his shirt’s material. His hands were gripping tightly on fistfuls of his bright red hair. He rocked slowly, muttering something Barry couldn’t make out. 

“Wally?” Barry spoke, his voice uneasy with worry. 

Wally tightened his grip and lifted his head. “I.. I didn’t mean to hurt him.” 

It was clear that Wally was still in shock. Barry wasn’t surprised given everything Wally had been through, it’s a lot for anyone to handle. 

“Bud.. Listen to me, I don’t have time to explain yet. I thought I’d have more time. I’m sorry.” 

Something in the way his uncle’s voice wavered made Wally look up at Barry. 

“Wha-?” 

Wally was cut off when his uncle scooped him up bridal style and zipped down the street. He clamped his eyes shut and tried to figure out what was going on. 

\---

They arrived at Wayne manor and Wally wasn’t set down until they were inside. 

“Bruce?” Barry asked, right as the med bay door opened. “How is he?”

“Alfred is with him right now, he’s resting. Those bullies did a number on him.” Bruce turned his attention to Wally who sunk to the floor when he learned of Dick’s condition. “Wally. Thank you. Thank you for protecting Dick. I can only imagine how much worse it would have been if you weren’t there.” 

Wally gave a microscopic nod before Bruce turned his attention to Barry. He placed his hand on Barry’s shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. 

“I know you didn’t want him to know this life existed, at least not yet. I’m sorry Barry.” 

Barry crossed his arms, his lips thin and in a downward position. 

“It’s not your fault Bruce. It isn’t anybody’s fault. I just wanted him safe..” He looked at Wally who hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor then back up to Bruce, lowering his voice a hair. “So, did dick say what had happened?” 

“A group of bullies. They hit dick hard enough to tear his stitches, he lost a lot of blood… He did.. He kept muttering about Wally protecting him. I assume Wally attacked the bullies, or at least got them to leave Dick alone. You have a brave boy Allen. He deserves to know the full truth.” 

“He’s one hell of a kid.” Barry said as he turned around and both adults looked at Wally, who was just staring at his legs. Bruce walked over and knelt in front of Wally before clearing his throat. 

“Hey Wally, would you want to see him?” He asked softly, Wally shook his head before swallowing hard. 

“I… I don’t think that’s a… good idea? I should just go home.” The words were so faint that they were practically a whisper. Bruce nodded his head and stood, returning to where he was previously standing. 

“Give us a moment?” Barry said in a hushed tone. Bruce nodded and left the hallway, leaving the two alone. 

Silence filled the hallway and neither spoke. Barry slid down and sat next to Wally, elbows resting on knees. He collected his thoughts than began. 

“Wally..” Wally nodded his head slightly to indicate he was listening. Barry scratched his head then continued, “You know that deep down you did the right thing.. You kept Dick safe. If you weren’t there, he would’ve died.” 

Barry looked over to see Wally’s eyes glistening with tears. 

“If I did the right thing.. Then why do I feel like this?” His question was simple enough, but it left his uncle at a loss for words. Instead, he just wrapped his arm around Wally’s shoulder and pulled him into a side hug. 

“... You feel like this because he is your friend, and even though you did everything you could, he still got hurt.” Barry stopped as Wally sniffled and wiped his eyes. “Listen Walls, if the roles were switched, and you got hurt, you know you’d want Dick by your side right? You’d want him to comfort you, to be there with you. Why don’t you go in and talk to him, at least for a little?” 

Wally hesitated for a moment before nodding. Barry gave a smile and stood, offering a hand to his nephew. Wally accepted it and then frowned. 

“Are you going to explain the whole.. Running thing?”

“I promise. I will explain it all later. Just go be with Dick for now, okay?”

“Okay.” 

With that, the pair walked to the door and Barry knocked softly. 

“Come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i meant to update this like a week ago but i was on vacation and then life got in the way. I'm sorry!! Just a quick update, I will be out of state from like July 25th to to 31st or so, so I'm going to try and get another chapter ready and post right before I leave but who knows how that will go :/ Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter <3 Next one will be some fluff!!


	14. It's Tragic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Dick have a heart to heart  
> Barry worries about Wally's safety now that he knows about superheros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! if you want the explanation, read the end notes. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!!!

Dick adjusted himself quickly, propping his back on his pillows so he was upright. 

Barry walked in first, giving Dick a warm smile. Dick had of course seen Barry and the Flash, but never made the connection until Bruce told him. Wally came in slowly after him, he kept his head mostly down, only raising it enough to give Dick a quick nod. 

“Hey Flash.. Walls.” Dick gave a warm smile in return, trying to act like he wasn’t hurt too bad. He knew Wally felt guilty and didn’t want him to feel worse. It was better than when he first arrived at the house, pale and unconscious. Now his body was in the slow beginnings of healing.

“Hey bud, how are you feeling?” Barry walked further into the room, his nephew followed close behind. Soon enough, Barry was at the foot of the bed, giving an empathetic smile as he watched Dick’s expressions. 

Dick was about to answer when a very mousy “Hi dick” came from behind Barry. Dick’s mouth turned into a thin line as he inhaled, looking from Wally back to Barry. 

“I’m fine. A little sore.. Wally, how are you?” 

Barry smiled and took a few steps back, so Wally was out in the open. He placed his hands on top of Wally’s shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. 

“Why don’t I give you two some space. I’ll go see if Bruce needs anything. You two have a lot to talk about.” 

Dick gave a nod and Barry pulled a chair from the foot of the bed up towards where Dick was sitting. After that, he absconded rather quickly, in search of Bruce or Alfred to occupy his time while the boys talked. 

Wally stood there not exactly sure where he should be or what he should say. Dick repeated his question when he received no answer. 

“Walls, are you okay?” 

Wally nodded and walked over, taking the seat by Dick. He played with the wraps on his knuckles and kept his gaze down. 

“My hands are wrapped so yeah. I’m.. Yeah.” 

“I didn’t mean physically. Are you okay. Like really okay.” Dick reached towards Wally who just pulled away, refusing to make eye contact with Dick. 

“No. Just. No. I’m not okay. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Dick. I pushed them in gym class. If i would’ve just kept my stupid mouth shut you’d be okay-” Wally looked up and stopped Dick before he could interject. “Don’t give me the bullshit excuse that you’re okay. You almost died because of me.” 

“Stop that. Listen to me.” Dick pushed himself up further and pivoted so he was facing Wally better. He reached out and grabbed Wally’s shoulder. “You didn’t cause this. It would’ve happened eventually with or without you. If you weren’t there, I wouldn’t be here. You saved my life. You did good today. Dude you even impressed BATMAN!” 

Dick paused, only briefly, before he fully turned and swung his legs off the bed. He reached out and grabbed Wally, pulling him into a hug. 

“You were a hero today. Wally. You were my hero today.” 

Wally gave a small laugh, forcing himself to hug Dick back. He gently snaked his arms around Dick’s waist, careful not to hurt him. 

“Are you sure you’re okay Dick?” 

“Yes. I’m okay. I swear.” 

“Okay.” Wally nuzzled his face into Dick’s neck before exhaling loudly. “You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were going to die.” 

“But I didn’t” Dick laughed, holding Wally firmly against him. He sighed a breath of relief before smiling. Wally laughed in response before pulling away jokingly. 

“God. You’re such a dick.” 

“Yeah it’s kinda my name” 

The room erupted with laughter and the two separated, Dick held his side with a sigh. 

“I’m probably going to miss the next few days.” Dick gave a frown, worried how Wally would be without Dick there. Would the other teens give him trouble for the locker room incident or would everything be totally normal? 

The room’s energy shifted, only for a moment, before Wally sat beside Dick on the side of the bed. His eyes mischievous and his grin so wide Dick was sure it would get stuck like that.

“Wait.. Are you staying home? Cause if you’re staying home, then I’m staying home.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

They just smiled at each other until their faces hurt, then Wally sighed as he stood up. 

“You should probably lay back down and rest for a bit” 

Dick nodded as he pulled himself back to the top of the bed and laid down. He made it a point to have plenty of space and smirked, patting the bed next to him. 

“Care for some cuddles?” 

Wally cocked his head to the side, wondering if he heard Dick correctly. His gaze moved from Dick to the spot on the bed then back to Dick before speaking. His voice cracked slightly as he spoke, “Uh.. are you sure? I don’t have to. I’m fine here.” 

Dick smiled and left his hand on the empty part of the bed, his cheeks becoming warming as each second passed. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but cuddles always help when your sick or injured. At least they help me. Or if I’m stressed or worried.” He paused for a moment before adjusting his placement on the bed. “I’m worried about you Walls.. We could keep an eye on each other and keep each other safe?” 

When wally gave an awkward smile as a response, Dick cleared his throat and took up the entire bed space. “Sorry was that weird? It’s been a long day I might just be loopy.” 

“No, that’s not it. It’s just…” He trailed off and mumbled something. Dick wasn’t exactly sure what it was so he raised an eyebrow. 

Dick had thought about it and pieced it together, but he wanted verification. 

“What was that Wally?” Dick’s lips curved upwards and he tried to stifle a cackle. 

Wally mumbled slightly louder, and this time Dick got the confirmation he needed and he cracked a smile at the ginger who was looking at his shoes. Dick looked at Wally and tried not to laugh. 

“One more time? I don’t know what you’re saying.” 

“I’ve never cuddled before.” Wally frowned when he heard Dick laugh. “Hey it’s not funny, it’s tragic. 

Dick made space and once more patted the bed. “Well, I’d be honored to be your first.” 

Wally moved over to the bed, and when he was close enough, Dick grabbed his as best he could and pulled him onto the pillows. Both boys adjusted into more comfortable positions before Dick rested his head on Wallys shoulder. After a few moments, Dick adjusted once more, throwing a leg and an arm over Wally while nuzzling into his side more. Once he deemed it was comfortable enough, he closed his eyes and mumbled, “You’re warm.. It’s nice.” 

Wally chuckled, one hand finding its place behind his head, he other drawn to Dicks hair. He mindlessly started to play with it. “Only warm? Damn. I thought I was hot.”

Dick lifted his head and looked at Wally before sticking his tongue out and scrunching his nose. “You know what I mean.” 

“You just don’t think I’m hot anymore. I lost my charm.” Wally said in an over dramatic voice.

“You’re still hot.” 

Neither boy responded, instead they just held each other closer and closed their eyes. 

“Night Wally” Dick murmured with a yawn. 

“Night Dick” 

Wally hadn’t felt tired but, laying there with Dick, he was hit with a wave of sleepiness. He ran his fingers through Dick’s hair gently, until he heard soft snores from Dick. He yawned and closed his eyes, as he drifted off the a pleasant sleep.  
\---

Barry had found Bruce in the kitchen with Alfred. The two had been talking about Dick and the injury. When the conversation hit a lull, Barry spoke up. 

“So. What are we going to do Bruce.” Barry scanned the dark knight’s face as he pondered. 

“What can we do Barry? They found each other. They’ve grown rather… close.” 

“I know, but, is it safe? The life we live is dangerous. Wally doesn’t have the training Dick does. And he doesn’t have the powers that I have. What if he wants to become a hero.” 

“Just talk to him Bar. Tell him everything. Dick and I, our relationship with or without the cowl is based on trust. Talk to him about Flash stuff. Answer his questions. His world has just turned around and you are the only constant he has. Be there for him.” 

Barry leaned against the wall, his hands rubbing his eyes. 

“Do you ever wish you could just start over? Start over and do everything better?” Barry lowered his hands with a huff and looked at Bruce, “I just wanted to protect him Bruce.” 

Bruce moved over and stood by his friend, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“I wish for that every day.” He squeezed slightly before dropping his hands and crossing his arms. “He has received so many injuries because of me, because he is my ward. But… I think of where he could’ve ended up. He could’ve stayed in juvie.. Ended up on the streets.. Or worse.. He could be dead by now.” 

Bruce looked to Barry who had been looking at the floor. 

“Barry, all we can do is hope we can protect them when they need us.” 

Barry shook his head, exhaling deeply then inhaling sharply before standing up straight and giving a small smile. 

“You always seem to have all the answers Bruce, thank you.” 

Bruce nodded, “Of course I have the answers.” He gave a microscopic smile and a small chuckle, “I’m batman.”

Barry cackled, sticking his fingers straight up into the air. He tried, and failed, to keep his face as stone cold and stoic as Batmans. “I’m batman.” 

“Dick does a better impression than you.” 

Barry gave a hurt gasp, while clenching his heart, like it broke. 

“I can’t believe you just said that. My impression was spot on and you know it.” 

Bruce gave a small chuckle in agreement before thinking,”Should we go check on the boys?” 

“Yeah, it wouldn’t hurt to check up on them.” 

The dads walked back to the room where they left the kids and knocked quietly. Barry opened the door and peeked in before backing out and closing it softly. 

“They’re sleeping.” 

“Dick must trust Wally a lot to be comfortable enough to be out like he is. They are good for eachother.” 

“I’m glad. They both need someone… other than their parents.” They head away from the sleeping kids and Barry looks up. “Sooo…” The speedster drew out before he gave the widest smile he could muster. “Does Batman need a partner tonight since robin is out of commision?” 

Bruce could see Barry vibrating with excitement and he let out a sigh. 

“I suppose since the boys decided they were going to have an impromptu sleepover Batman and Flash can have a one night team up.” Bruce gave a small smile as he turned to Barry. “But, you follow my rules, alright?” 

Barry laughed, raising his hands like he was surrendering. 

“Hey, your city your rules.. Be back in a…” he laughed and returns with his flash suit on and a wide grin to complete the look. “Flash.” He gave a wink and whispered to himself “Ahh that never gets old” 

“Actually, it does.” Bruce shook his head and turned on his heels to change himself. A faint smile on his lips as he left the speedster in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So would y'all want me to split chapters up more? like do 1 chapter from like person/group A and then the next is the exact time frame, just the other person/group? If that makes sense? Or are y'all good with it just switching the way I have it? 
> 
> Okay so update time.  
> I went on vacation, which i mentioned in the last chapter, and then life took control. I went out of state, then when i came home i had to pack for a convention. I went to the con. then the next week, I helped my cousin and friend move into their new apartment. and then I started enrollment for beauty school. So. My life has been hella crazy. 
> 
> Moving forward, I start school the 11th of September. So until then, I'm going to work on this fic and a few others. Once school starts, I'm not sure how much free time I will have, since I still want to be able to spend time with friends and family. But I love this story. I enjoy writing so much. So I hope I can get back on track and have a schedule. 
> 
> Look forward to so much more guys <3


	15. Wait What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just Dick and Wally fluff because I have no self control.

Robin soared through the dark, looming sky. Somehow, even when Gotham seems cold, lonely, it still felt like home to him. 

“Robin, Zucco is here in Gotham.” The bat’s voice echoed in Dick’s ears. Something felt off, though he couldn’t place what it was. 

He followed his orders and even though Bruce hadn’t told him a location, he found himself drawn to the right spot. 

From on top of a building he stared down, the tent glitched, shifted from a worn down, dark, empty tent to one filled with color and noise. Dick slammed his eyes shut and opened them once more to see the tent returned to the weathered down condition. Beside him, Batman flew down silently, and rested his hand on Dick’s back. 

“You ready to fall kid?” Batman’s voice seemed off. 

“What?”

“I said ‘Are you ready to go kid’”. Dick looked up as a flash of lightning illuminated the bat’s features. 

Only, this man wasn’t the bat. 

This man wasn’t Bruce. 

“Zuc-” Before he knew it he was pushed, falling the way his parents did years prior.

\---------

Dick bolted upright, heaving deeply as he tried to get a grip on reality. He hadn’t had nightmares like that in years, since he was first brought to the manor. 

Wally sat up too, alarmed by the scream Dick didn’t know he had let out. Wally’s panic quickly faded when he knew there was no real danger. Sleepiness replaced the panic and he was left exhausted once more. He attempted to rub the tired out of his eyes and he looked at Dick, who’s breathing was slowly leveling out. 

“You okay?” Wally propped himself up and decided to ask a different question when Dick refused to answer. “Bad dream?” 

Wally wanted nothing more than to scoop Dick up and hold him, make him feel safe and secure. He wanted to make him open up and tell Wally everything. Even though he wanted this so much, he was reluctant to pry, afraid Dick would close himself off. 

“Sorry for waking you up.” Dick said, hands in his lap. He clenched them tightly, digging his nails into his palms hard enough to leave indents. He mentally kicked himself for being supid and weak and for waking Wally up because of the dream. 

“It’s no biggie” Wally stretched when he got an idea. He wanted to change tactics since Dick wasn’t opening up. “But…”

He reached over and wrapped his arms around Dick’s torso, careful not to hurt him. “My blanket left me~!” Dick laughed and the two leaned back, settling into their previous spots. “But seriously, if you want to talk, or not talk, I’m always here for you… You know that, right?” 

“Yeah. I know.” And he did. He knew that Wally would always be here, ready to lend a hand or an ear. 

After that, neither spoke, unsure how to even go about it all. There was so much that needed to be discussed. There was so much that needed to be heard. But, both boys knew now wasn’t the time to unpack everything that has been hidden. 

They laid there in a comfortable silence for who knows how long. Dick argued with himself back and forth, debating whether to let Wally in. When it came to the ginger, Dick seemed to auto pilot. He did things he normally didn’t do. He found himself as comfortable with Wally as he is with Bruce, which is not an easy feat. He found himself feeling safe and happy and loved.

Eventually, he caved. 

“It was just a dumb nightmare. You don’t have to worry about it.” He yawned and let out a small puff of air. 

“As your friend I think it’s my duty to care. What was it about?” 

Both boys stared at the ceiling as Dick contemplated whether he wanted to go into details or not. 

He decided against it. 

“My past.” 

This answer seemed to satisfy Wally, since he just gave an “ahhh” and became silent again. 

“Do you know what time it is?” 

“Gimme a second.” Wally leaned over and grabbed his phone from his front pocket. He unlocked it and read the time. “It’s 2:37, why?” 

“Batman is on patrol then. Probably took Flash since Robin is ‘taking a sick day’. Looks like we’re having a sleepover.” 

Wally sat up, much to Dicks dismay. Dick sat up as well, raising an eyebrow to Wally. 

“O-M-G! A sleepover??” Wally made his voice unnaturally feminine, as he did his best impression of a stereotypical cheerleader. 

Dick couldn’t help but cackle as Wally continued. 

“When are we braiding each others hair? Or watching rom coms?”

Dick couldn’t resist so he joined in, as he grabbed a pillow and clutched it to his chest. 

“Those are after the gossip sesh and pillow fight. G-eez.” 

Both boys laughed until their abs hurt and they couldn’t breathe. 

Once they both regulated their breathing, Wally smirked. 

“So, gossip session?” 

“Huh?” 

“Gossip session. Spill the tea sis.” Wally said, causing Dick to cackle again. 

“You’re serious?”

“As a heart attack.” 

“Oh my god.” Dick laughed and thought for a moment before redirecting the ‘tea time’ back to Wally. “Any ~crushes~ you wanna talk about? Spill the tea sis. You can’t keep me out of the loop.” 

Wally smiled and looked at Dick, “I mean… It’s hard to say, I’m still fairly new here. What about you? Any potential dates for Mr. Dick Grayson?” 

Dick blushed and looked down at his lap. He swallowed his pride and spoke quickly, “Yeah.. about that... I'm bi so i ya know, like girl and guys.. god i sound so awkward and this is awkward and im sorry if this is as awkward as it seems.” 

Wally sat there for a moment, the tension in the room palpable. Just when it wasn’t bearable anymore, Wally started laughing uncontrollably. 

Dick stayed there feeling more and more uncomfortable before he decided he should just go. 

He stood up and was met with hands wrapped around his waist. 

“No don’t go… I’m sorry… I don’t mean to laugh… but.” He went to continue but laughed again instead. “Dick. You make it seem like I’m never going to speak to you again?” He giggled again and wiped his eyes. “Besides, if I judged you, I’d be a hypocrite.” 

He released Dick and gave a huge cheesy grin. His face was red from laughing so hard. 

Dick only nodded in response, trying to process what happened. 

He replayed the brief scene over and over and his brain slowly processed what was said. 

If he’d be a hypocrite does that mean…?

-Dick.exe has stopped responding to outside stimuli-

“Wait.. What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 chapters already huh? might as well push forward with the cutesy birdflash stuff.


	16. Does He Make You Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally confesses his feelings for a certain acrobat.   
> Dad-o-meters go off   
> Alfred just tries to fix it all with tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is slightly rushed and I am so sorry :(

“Wait what, what?” Wally raised an eyebrow laughing again

“You’re?”

“I’m? Bi?”

Dick tried to formulate words but he felt like his whole world was shifting. Instead he gave an urgent nod. 

“Yes? Why would I say I was if I wasn’t?” 

Dick was so flustered and Wally was trying not to go into another laughing fit. 

“I just… You.. Just.. You seem-” 

“Straight?” Wally offered the word and Dick nodded once more. 

Dick was still processing everything but it slowly came together and it gave Dick hope. Maybe there was a chance that he and Wally could be… more? 

He had already felt different when it came to Wally and the idea that there is even a possibility made his giddish. 

He mostly felt relieved though, knowing that Wally was too pretty much ensured that Wally accepted Dick since if he didn’t, like he said, he’d be a hypocrite. 

Wally laid down onto his side, propping his head up with his hand. 

“You know, you never answered my question. Are there any potential dates for a mr. Dick Grayson?”

“U-uhm… maybe?” Dick blushed and looked down, “I-I don’t know. What about you?” 

Wally flopped onto his back and stretched, putting his hands behind his head. “It’s hard to say, I haven’t been here too long.. But.. There is a certain someone who has definitely peaked my interest.” 

Dick’s heart pounded in his chest as he stared at Wally, trying to keep a cool facade. 

“Oh? Who??” 

Wally tried not to laugh so he kept his gaze from Dick’s. Instead, he raised his hands and started fumbling with the bandages on his knuckles and stared at the ceiling. 

“Oh you know, just a kid I met on the first day. I kinda ran into him… Literally, and then we walked to bio. Oh he’s also in my gym and he sucks at volleyball. Trust me. I’ve seen it.” 

He glanced over to see if Dick had figured it out, he was well aware of the bright blush over his cheeks and ears and the shakiness in his voice, but he tried to play it off calmly. 

Dick however, was unable to play it off calmly. His mind was reeling from possibilities and he couldn’t fathom the idea that this boy who Wally is interested in is himself. He begged his brain to help him recall who all was in their gym class who fit the description but was coming up short. 

“... Oh? What is he like? Aside from being bad at volleyball?” 

Dick was determined to solve this mystery if it’s the last thing he does. 

Wally on the other hand, thought that Dick was just playing hard to get, or messing around so he decided to play along and give more information.

“He is younger than me, but super smart. Like. brainiac level smart. Very athletic but a smaller build. Black hair… Oh he saved my life.” 

Dick nodded, mentally crossing off classmates from the list. He was having one hell of a time figuring out who this mysterious kid was. When he couldn’t identify anyone he let his confusion show. 

“What is the kid’s name?” 

Wally sat up and shook his head, “Wow. You really have no clue, do you?”

“I.. uhm. I just. I want to make sure he’s good enough for you, friend to friend, ya know?” Dick mumbled out as he looked anywhere but Wally’s face. 

Wally didn’t stop shaking his head, instead he just shook it more with a wild grin. He grabbed Dick’s shoulders, this gesture making the smaller look at Wally with wide eyes. 

“You know, for being super smart you can be kind of… oblivious.” 

“What? I don’t.. I don’t understand?” 

“The boy I was describing was you.” His smirk was awkward and cute and wholesome, but Dick couldn’t process that. He just kept replaying what Wally had said. 

‘No way… this must be a dream…’ 

Dick audibly gulped, eyes doe-like and hands shaking. He would have been able to convince himself it was just a silly dream if it hadn’t been for the warmth of Wally’s hands and the brightness of his eyes as he waited patiently for a response from Dick.

“..what..?” He said somewhat harshly. It hadn’t meant to come out like that, but he was so dumbfounded he forced the word to come out. 

Wally took it the wrong way, dropping his hands from Dick’s shoulders. His smile dissipated as he scooted off the bed and gave an awkward laugh. 

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have just thrown that at you. I uh.. I’ll be downstairs until Barry comes back, Sorry again.” 

Wally quickly walked to the door and opened it before Dick moved. 

His brain was still going through everything that was happening and he couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t until he heard the door handle squeak that he made a solid connection to what was going on. 

Wally liked him. Wally had been talking about him. And now Wally probably thought Dick doesn’t feel the same. 

He launched himself from his place on the bed with a force he didn’t know he could muster. He grabbed Wally’s wrist and thudded into his chest. With one look up to Wally’s green eyes, Dick lost his sense of impulse control. He reached up, taking the sides of the gingers face and hastily kissed him. 

Wally was caught off guard, but he carefully placed his hands on Dick’s sides, making an effort to not hurt him. He leaned down and Dick laced his hands behind Wally’s neck, his fingers finding their way to his fiery locks. 

What neither boy knew was that a certain scarlet speedster and a certain dark knight were making their way upstairs. 

ooo~~~ooo~~~ooo

Gotham was surprisingly dead so Bruce and Barry decided to call it a night. The two rode in the batmobile together, talking about life and the kids. They made it back to the manor and changed back into civilian clothing. 

“If you want, you can stay here with Wally, I don’t see any reason we should wake them up.” 

Barry gave a warm smile and shook his head, “Oh no, that’s fine. I want to go home to see Iris, I can pick Wally up tomorrow at some point.” 

Bruce only nodded, and the two went up to check on them once more before Barry left. 

What Bruce and Barry didn’t know was that Alfred had accidentally overheard Wally and Dick’s confession and Alfred would stop at nothing to let the boys have a moment. 

Alfred stood guard quietly upstairs. When he heard their footsteps, he tensed up, seemingly unnerved himself. 

“Ah- Master Bruce, Master Barry, perhaps I can get you some tea?” 

Both agreed and the three walked downstairs. 

They sat in silence as they waited for the water to boil. 

Something in the way Alfred was acting and speaking made both heroes’ dad-o-meter go off. 

“Both boys are fine. No need to disturb them.” Alfred said but it was too late, He followed quickly behind as they ran upstairs and threw the door open. 

Dick was the first to react. He had been facing the door and his eyes shot open when he heard the knob turn. He yelped into the kiss, not thinking to break it until he saw the faces of their mentors. He screamed into Wally’s mouth and jumped away onto the bed, his entire head bright red. 

Wally didn’t understand what was happening, and pulled away confused. He wasn’t trained to pay attention to small details, like doors opening quietly, so when Dick screamed he was bewildered. He turned around and saw why Dick yelled. He yelled too, practically flying to the bed. 

Bruce stood there in silence, trying to understand what he just witnessed between Dick and Wally. His usual stoic expression gone and replaced by clear shock. 

Barry had the best reaction of all though. He screamed too, a very girly scream, and pointed at Dick then to Wally. “You???? And you??? When? I??? WHat???”

All four stood frozen, to the point any outsider might believe they were statues. 

After a few excruciating moments, Wally leaned over to Dick. 

“Psst… Do you think if we lay back down and pretend to be asleep they might think it was just a hallucination?” 

Dick looked from Wally to Bruce, contemplating their options.

Alfred was next to speak, as he looked from one person to the next. 

“I was going to tell you over the cups of tea.” Alfred slid out of the room, murmuring about bringing some up.” 

After he left, Dick made a decision, he turned to Wally, who was a pale white. 

“Maybe they will just forget if we go to sleep.” 

Dick and Wally nodded in unison as they slowly crawled into bed, hoping their haphazard plan would work. 

As soon as both boys were about to lay down fully, Bruce snapped out of his state of shock. He moved faster than the flash. 

His fast movement caused Dick to let out a manly man scream, and by that I mean he squealed a very high pitched squeal. 

Bruce seemed un-phased by Dick’s yell and instead just inspected his son. Then he inspected Wally. Then he went back and forth looking at both of them. Bruce opened his mouth to say something than slammed it shut. He scooped Dick up and started walking to the hallway. 

Dick ‘the dramatic’ Grayson reached out and grabbed Wally’s hand and Bruce pulled him away. 

“Stay put, I’ll never let you go~!” 

Wally only nodded before their hands slid apart. When Bruce and Dick were outside, he shut the door and set Dick down. 

Dick watched as Bruce knelt down beside him and opened his mouth again. 

“Does he make you happy?”


	17. Friends... Or Boyfriends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Bats? Check  
> Daddy Flash? Check  
> Wally and Dick trying to sort out emotions? Check
> 
> alternate summary:   
> Wally and Dick figure out what they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. every single day since I have updated last, I have opened my doc with the intentions to write. But. I always get side tracked. Especially with school, it cut my free time down so much. Now my free time is very very limited and I try (and fail) to split it evenly with writing and other hobbies/interests. I'm sorry I'm not the most consistent writer.

When the door slammed, Wally watched in silence, waiting for Barry to say something. When he didn’t, Wally spoke up quietly. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Barry. I just.. Didn’t want you to be ashamed.” 

Barry, like Iris and Mary and Rudy had all known Wally was bi, but he had never been with a guy before so most of the time the family forgot that he was to begin with. 

Hearing Wally’s voice break snapped Barry out of his frozen state. He walked quickly over and engulfed Wally in a hug. 

“I could never, ever, be ashamed of you. No matter what. Do you understand?” 

Wally felt the pinprick of tears in his eyes as he choked back a sob he didn’t know he had. 

“I’m sorry for acting the way I did kid, it was just a shocking thing to walk in on.” Barry stated as he rubbed Wally’s back softly. 

Shortly, Wally sniffled and they pulled away. Wally wiped his eyes with his bandaged hands and Barry sighed. 

“So you like dick huh?” 

Barry meant nothing by this phrase but when he saw the way Wally turned redder than a tomato and stiffened he corrected himself. 

“I meant Richard Grayson!” They both howled with laughter until Wally nodded. 

“There is something about him Barry. It’s hard to explain but it’s almost as if we have known each other forever, you know?”

“I get it kid.” 

The room fell into a comfortable silence before Wally jerked his head up to make eye contact with Barry. 

“What if Bruce doesn’t allow.. This.. us? To happen?” 

Barry laughed and pulled Wally into a side hug as he ruffled Wally’s hair. 

“Bruce will do what’s best for Dick and his happiness, I’m sure there is nothing to worry about kiddo.” 

ooo~~~ooo~~~ooo

Dick blinked once… twice… three times… four… Eventually he responded. 

“I. Uh.. Yes. Bruce I-” 

“You could have told me Dick.” 

Dick hung his head and shuffled his feet. 

“I didn’t want you to think less of me.” 

A couple tears dripped down his cheek and onto the tile floor. Bruce was taken aback. 

“Think less of you?” 

Dick swallowed hard and nodded, quickly wiping his eyes. 

“Yeah.. I’m a charity case. Everyone knows it. You felt bad for me and I didn’t want to disappoint you or make you hate me so I kept it a secret. I was scared. I’m sorry.” Dick blurted quickly, not removing his gaze from the floor. 

Bruce felt his heart shatter and he scooped Dick up once more and pulled him close. 

“Dick. You are so much more than a charity case. You could never disappoint me. You’re my son, in every single way except blood. I know I don’t say I love you very much, but I do. You know that right?” 

Dick clung to Bruce and gave a small smile. 

“I do tătic (dad if google translate did me well)” 

“...So Wally, huh?” Bruce asked with a small smirk 

“Yeah..” 

“If he makes you happy then I don’t have an issue with it.” 

“Really?”

“Really. What kind of father would deny his son happiness?”

“I love you so much bruce.”

“I love you too kiddo. I love you too.” 

Just then, Alfred came up with a tray of 5 cups of tea. He paused and smiled seeing Bruce and Dick hugging. 

“Am I interrupting?” 

Dick smiled and stood, Bruce following behind. 

“You could never interrupt Alfred!” 

The three of them went to the room and cracked it open a bit. 

“Knock knock?” Dick asked as he poked his head in the doorframe. 

Barry wiped at the tear track on Wally’s cheek and spoke quietly. 

“We can have them wait outside while you calm down if you want.” 

Wally smiled and sniffled, clearing his throat and giving a scratchy “come in” as a response. 

Dick opened the door and took a few steps in. Dick rubbed his puffy eyes and chuckled, letting out a small cough. 

“We are just a couple of messes aren’t we?” 

Barry said goodbye and quickly scurried out of the room, going down the hall with Bruce and Alfred. When the door shut, Wally let out a small laugh. 

“There is only one mess in this room and it’s yours truly. You will have to try much harder than that to be a mess Mr. Grayson.” Both boys laughed and sat on the bed beside each other. Wally kicked his feet gently as he continued. “So.. What did you and Bruce talk about out there…?” 

Wally looked tense, he didn’t want to lose Dick, his first friend, his best friend, his something else. He felt the pressure of Dick leaning closer to him before Dick nestled in his side. 

“He asked me if you made me happy… He uhm. Also kinda didn’t know I was bi so there was that too.” A breathy sigh escaped his mouth and he waited for a reply from his friend. 

“Do I? Make you happy I mean?” He glanced down to Dick who just sat up and looked at him incredulously. Dick took Wally’s hands in his, eyes filled with passion as he spoke. 

“You do. You’ve made me happy every second we’ve been together. You make me so happy I can barely breathe. You make me so happy I wanted to tell you I was robin two days after we met. Wally. You are the best friend I could have asked for and now… now there’s a possibility for us to be more. Of course I am happy with you.” 

Wally smiled even wider (if that was possible) and his eyes were watering again. He squeezed Dick’s hands and shook his head. “You really are something else, aren’t you?” He snickered quietly before his knee started bouncing and a look of contemplation found its way onto his face. “So… Where does this leave us? Friends or.. Boyfriends?” 

Dick hadn’t really thought about it when he kissed Wally, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing and now that he actually had to define it he was unsure where it left them. He thought about it briefly before deciding. 

“After that kiss… I think that would make us boyfriends.” 

Dick could see many emotions flash across Wally’s face before Wally responded. 

“No.” Wally noticed Dick’s apparent confusion so he elaborated. “I want this to be special. Not just an ‘I think’. I want to find a cute way to ask you out.” 

Dick would normally be flattered. I mean, what’s not to be flattered about? A very cute boy just said he wanted to ask him out. It would be perfect. It was perfect, but Dick being Dick just blinked in response. 

“Are you saying I’m the girl?” Dick said as a sour expression found a new home on Dick’s face. 

“What?? N.. No??” Wally put up his hands and shook his head so vigorously that Dick was half expecting his head to fall off. Wally’s expression was one of pure disbelief and shock. “I.. i just. I uh.. Eh. uhm. Well. I just meant…” 

The silence in the room as Wally tried to collect the hundreds of thoughts racing through his mind. After a minute he groaned. 

“Girls could ask people out too!!” Wally justified with a huff, clearly flustered. 

Dick tried not to cackle, it wasn’t necessarily funny, more so cute. As Wally continued spewing word vomit trying to justify himself, Dick thought about how to solve the situation. 

“Wally. Why don’t we rock paper scissors? Winner can ask the loser out however they deem fit?” 

“Best 2 out of 3?” 

“How about 5 out of 9?” 

“Doesn’t that seem a little redundant Dick?”

“I mean, you could forfeit and I can ask you out.” Dick said cooly, a small smirk apparent on his lips. Wally lifted his right hand in a fist, resting it on his left hand which was flat. 

Dick learned very quickly Wally had a pattern when he played rock paper scissors. 

That is, if ‘having a pattern’ is picking paper every s i n g l e round. 

Dick let Wally win in the end, considering how crazy his last 24 hours had been. He kept his hand in a fist as Wally said ‘rock paper scissors shoot’

“YES!” Wally whisper-yelled to himself with the widest smile he could muster. “I guess that settles it, I get to ask you out. But~... It’s going to have to wait.” 

“Wait. Why will it have to wait Wally?” DIck raised an eyebrow as Wally nonchalantly looked at his phone then yawned. 

“Cause I want it to be special… anyways, it’s late. Want to go back to sleep?” 

Dick nodded as he crawled under the covers, kicking his feet out from underneath them as he turned to Wally who was adjusting the pillow under his head. 

“...cuddles?” Dick asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to seem too clingy or too childish. Wally turned so he was facing Dick and made a face in an attempt to not laugh. 

“I’m pretty tired…” He stretched and dramatically closed his eyes before continuing. “Falling.. Asleep… no… cuddles…” To really sell the sleeping thing, he started to do his best snore he could muster. (it sounded like a poor donkey being strangled)

Dick playfully punched him in the arm and inched closer to Wally, who wrapped his arms around him as they coiled their legs together. 

“It’s a good thing you’re hot..” Dick scoffed as he nuzzled into the ‘asleep’ Wally. 

Wally pretended to be asleep for only a moment more before opening his eyes and laughing. 

“Are you sure you aren’t talking about my skin being hot?” 

Dick couldn’t even fake frown, he just smiled and playfully rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up.” 

Wally smiled and opened his mouth to say something when a yawn took over. When he finished, he just pulled Dick closer, leaving his unstated thought behind. 

“Dream of me~” Wally teased as he closed his eyes. 

“Only if you dream of me.” Dick responded, closing his eyes as he adjusted to get more comfortable. “Night wally.” 

“Night Dickie.” 

They both dreamt of each other as promised as they drifted off. 

Ooo~~~ooo~~~ooo

((So. I was going to make this it’s own chapter but it’s kind of short))

Two weeks after the night they confessed their feelings, Dick found a note in his locker. 

‘Meet me at the locker room so we can go to lunch. ~ W’ 

Dick was slightly confused why he was to go to meet at the locker room, but also kind of intrigued. Wally usually was an open book so it was interesting to have him being secretive.   
Eventually, lunch arrived and Dick booked it to the locker room. When he arrived, he saw a bunch of battery operated candles flickering away in two lines, creating a pathway further into the room. Dick would be lying if he said his heart wasn’t fluttering with anticipation. 

The path lead to much more of the little candles that spelled a phrase out. 

‘Open the picnic basket’ 

Dick giggled and followed the candles’ instructions. Inside was a letter

‘Mr. Grayson, meet me in our special room (you know the one) for our first official date <3 ~W’ 

Dick smiled and shook his head, heading to the empty computer lab. Inside, he heard a random love song, but that wasn’t what got his attention. Wally was waiting for him, holding a bouquet of roses, in a full suit, and with very delicious smelling food laid out on a beautiful blanket. 

“Isn’t this overkill?” 

“Oh come on, it’s romantic and you know it.” 

Dick shook his head and walked over to Wally, who took his bag and set it down. 

“You clean up nicely Walls.” 

“You aren’t too shabby yourself Dickie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. I'll probably explain this in the next chapter but. There will be a time skip of about a month after Wally and Dick got together for next chapter. Also we get back to like, angst and gore and what not next chapter! Exciting stuff my dudes. 
> 
> Also I just not came to the realization that my girlf and I never actually finished outlining this story? So. After a certain point I will be winging it.


End file.
